WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY
by LADARTHA
Summary: Bella,Alice and Rosalie are cousins. Bella is a best seller author and gets invited along with 9 other authors to an old family mansion for a week of mystery solving. Of course, the mansion and the owners do have their own mystery as well. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were raised together. Feathers or words will fly at times when cousins meet and set out to solve the mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

**CHAPTER 1: ARE WE GOING TO HAVE FUN**

"Bella, someone at the door is here to see you." Alice Brandon yelled to her cousin.

"What? Who the hell gets up this early in the morning? Any idea what they want?" Bella Swan hollered back at her from the shower.

There was a few minutes lapse before Alice walked through the apartment to knock on Bella's bathroom door. Waiting a moment before cracking open the door, she told her, "The man standing at the door won't tell me or Rosalie anything other than he was told to hand an invitation into your hands only."

"Shit. Okay, tell him I'll be out in a few minutes if he wants to wait. By the way, when did Lee get back?"

"Sometime during the night while you were sleeping and I was out." Was the smart mouth comeback from Alice.

In the meantime, Rosalie Hale was busy in the kitchen, but, still keeping a close eye on the stranger waiting in the living room. She was always cautious of strangers due to how they all lost family members. All three women were cousins, but, had been raised by one very strict individual that only showed his loving nature to his girls, as he called them. It was during a Christmas get together that Bella's mother, her two sisters along with their husbands and all three girls were in the house that a fugitive decided to take refuge from the law. Charlie Swan wasn't able to attend the gather since he had to work and was Chief of Police in Forks, Washington.

A little sleepy, blink and you might miss it sort of place with no criminal elements to be found. But, this particular night Felix Hollister had managed to break loose from prison and was on the run. With an APB being issued throughout the entire state Charlie had to be available in case things broke in his area and this person showed his face around or in Forks.

But, midway between Forks and Port Angeles were the homes of Mary Jean and Lester Brandon with their daughter, Mary Alice along side was the second home of Janice Rose, her husband, John Robert Hale with their daughter, Rosalie Lillian. Of course, Renee, sister to both of the other two women, with her daughter Isabella Marie, was there. Renee and Bella, as she was called, lived in Forks about a fifteen minute drive from the police station, but, a thirty minute drive from her sisters' home. The family was close and was having a great time even though they missed having Charlie there as he was considered to be the life of the party once he had a beer or so, when their whole world came to an abrupt end as the door was thrown open and in walked a bedraggled man waving a gun around.

Sirens could be heard off in the distance, but, seemed to be drawing closer at each moment. Slamming the door close the family members were ordered over to one side of the room as the man continued advancing further into the room while waving around the gun he was carrying.

Suddenly, it seemed the sirens were getting even nearer, almost like they were right outside the house. That made the gunman even more nervous. And the louder or closer it seemed the sirens were getting the more nervous he got. Finally, without warning or any reason, he began to fire. All five adults died that night, but, the three children had been out of sight and remained that way after the bad man had rushed in.

Bella had her mother's cell phone as she had been given permission by Renee to call her father to wish him a good night since he was working. That call after it was answered alerted Charlie to the trouble that was happening at his sister's in law house. As he heard the interaction taking place over the phone he had told Bella to remain quiet and for the girls to stay where they were. At the same time he radioed the location of where Hollister seemed to be. Right after that was when he heard the sounds of gun fire and a deadly cold hand griped his heart as the echo of the last shot settled.

Rosalie's attention was snapped back to the present as Bella entered the living room and approached the man that had quietly been waiting for her. Seeing her entrance he arose, held out his hand with an envelope waiting for her to take it. As she took it from him, he nodded, stepped around her then headed for the door without say one damn word.

"Wait! What is this about?" Bella asked him.

"The message is self explanatory." Was all he said before opening the door and leaving.

Alice and Rosalie quickly gathered around while Bella opened up the envelope. Inside was an invitation that read:

_Ms Swan you are cordially invited along with your staff to join along with nine other favored authors and their staff to spend a week at Whispering Pines. It will be a week filled with mystery solving which we believe each of you will find entertaining as well as inspiring for your next novel. All travel arrangements have been made and you with your staff only need to show up at Mason Private Airlines three days hence._

_Looking forward to welcoming you all to our home._

_Sincerely,_

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen._

"Damn, do you know who these people are?" Alice asked of her two cousins. Both Bella and Rosalie shook their heads no, but, knew that Alice was about to enlighten them. "They are multi billionaires, maybe, even gazillionaires. Esme Cullen is a much sought after interior designer and her husband is known for his skills as a heart surgeon. They have one son, Emmett, but, raised their two nephews, Edward and Jasper."

"Why did they raise the two nephews?" Rosalie asked.

"Because, and a great mystery surrounds these events, their parents were killed in a car crash not far from an old mansion the family owns." She said.

"I'm not sure I want to attend this thing. And, I definitely don't have any staff to take along." Bella said offhandedly as she dropped the envelope and invitation upon the coffee table in front of her.

"Oh, we are going, and, yes, you do have staff now. Right, Rosie?"

Rosalie looked at Alice and then over to Bella. She was in between photo shoots and had told her agent that she needed a break; a change of direction and scenery, as it were. So, without further ado she joins in persuading Bella along with Alice to accept the invitation.

"What about your jobs?" Bella asks.

"I can design any place. And, since I am my own boss and own my own company I can take time off any time I chose." Alice answers cheekily.

"I am taking time off from shooting and told my agent as I finished this last session, so, I'm free."

"Okay, I guess I don't seem to have much choice in the matter at the moment. We need to call Dad to let him know where we will be. You know how he gets when we don't keep him informed of our whereabouts." She said with a small chuckle while thinking about Charlie Swan.

**A/N: What kind of mystery or adventure are the girls about to step off into? **

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

"_What about your jobs?" Bella asks._

"_I can design any place. And, since I am my own boss and own my own company I can take time off any time I chose." Alice answers cheekily._

"_I am taking time off from shooting and told my agent as I finished this last session, so, I'm free."_

"_Okay, I guess I don't seem to have much choice in the matter at the moment. We need to call Dad to let him know where we will be. You know how he gets when we don't keep him informed of our whereabouts." She said with a small chuckle while thinking about Charlie Swan._

**CHAPTER 2: THE JOURNEY BEGINS.**

Over the next three days things seemed to have kicked into high gear. Alice had to get things organized at her boutique and office. Rosalie had to make sure that she had no last minute shoots still existing. And, Bella had to check with her agent and the publisher to make sure no interview or book signings had been planned. Throw into all of this activity the hurried phone call to Charlie and Alice making sure everyone had all of the 'right kind of clothes' she envisioned they would need was enough to have all three women exhausted to the point they were looking forward to the journey.

While all of this was going on Charlie Swan was using his position to do a background check on the people his 'girls' would be coming in contact, especially the Cullen family. By the time he got through with all of his checking he could have probably have told you anything you would have wanted to know about any of them. He learned a long time ago not to take chances or assume anything about his family's safety. Not after losing most of his family in one night. From that moment onwards he was overly cautious about all three girls by monitoring who they were with, where they went and for what reason. Call him over doing things, but, as the girls had learned, it was better to let him overdo knowing it was done because of love, rather, than have him worrying about them. All of them remembering the lesson learnt from the horrors of that one night.

The night before they were due to leave Charlie called to talk with them and to let them know about the Cullen family members. He worded the information he gave to Bella that it was 'just background information'. "Yeah, background information in case you decide a story can result from what you learn there." He justified his actions with a chuckle. "Would one of you mind telling me how in the hell are you all going to pull this farce off? I mean Rosalie and Alice posing as your "staff" when each of you are high profile in your own fields."

"Dad, really, we have everything all worked out. Rose is going to be my researcher and Alice is my personal assistant. But, if further explanation is needed then we stay with the truth of how family helps family." She explained in all sincerity.

"So, they aren't going to try to bluff their way about their positions?"

"Nope. We did consider it, but, reasoned that we would get called out right away, so, we are staying with the truth and use the excuse I told you if questioned further. Your teachings are best since we aren't very good liars. Stay with the truth and then you don't have to try to remember what you said for later."

"That's my girls. Okay. I want all three of you to check in with me from time to time and to let me know where you are staying. If I don't hear from you as a regular course of events, then I will be taking the necessary actions to find out why." Charlie warned.

"We know that, Dad. Don't worry. You'll hear from us without fail." Bella promised.

"Okay, baby. Love you girls and please be careful. There is nothing that I've been able to turn up wrong with the Cullen bunch except the mysterious crash which led to the deaths of Edward Anthony and Jasper Whitlock Masen's parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. A lot of unanswered questions still remain concerning that accident." And while he continued to talk Bella's mind begin to wonder with thoughts of how this would make a good story. But, after a bit longer Charlie realized that Bella hadn't responded to a damn thing he had said in a period of two and half minutes. Knowing how his daughter's mind worked he sensed that she was thinking about how to work these facts into a story worth publishing. "Isabella Marie Swan, when can I get your attention back? Shit, you go off into your head and ignore everything else around. You have done that most of your life, but, even more so after getting your first book publish at sixteen. Never, mind, I've said pretty much all I need to say at this point anyway. All three of you take care and call often or else." He finished before hanging up without giving a chance for another word to be uttered.

As she hung up both Alice and Rosalie looked at her with a smirk being evident on their faces, but, staying silent. They like Charlie knew how their cousin got when she thought she was heading towards a good story plot. The only difference from this time and all of the other times is that they were going to be involved with helping to develop it.

Time move swiftly after the call from Charlie with each woman making sure they had everything handled since they all three were going to be away for a week. Usually one or two of them were at home, but, this time they were all going to be gone at the same time and at the same place. Providence seemed to have worked the details out ahead of time so they could be together for what was about to hit them in the face with unexpected surprises.

After all of the finally checks and a good night's sleep they were ready and on the way to the airfield that had been named in the invitation. Excitement was mounting for both Rosalie and Alice. This was a totally new experience for them and they were definitely looking forward to embracing it with open arms. They could tell that Bella's excitement was there, but, not as strong as theirs since this was old hat for her. Rosalie and Alice knew what each of their temporary positions involved and were ready to comply with their assumed duties to be able to accompany Bella on this trip.

The plane, a private jet, was waiting for them as had been stated and it didn't take long to have their entire luggage loaded and the three women welcomed aboard by the stewardess and the two pilots. Once everyone was settled the plane took off and the journey was beginning.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn, Mom, how many more people do we have to meet and greet upon landing?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you know better than to whine about this. We do it every year cover a different venue of entertainment. This year it is the turn for all of the bestselling authors. And, one in particular, I'm anxious to meet." Esme chided her son.

"And, who would that be my Esee as if I didn't know." Carlisle asked as he entered the room and walked over to his wife to bend down to gently kiss her temple.

"Oh, you. You know who I mean. It took a bit of work to track her down and I have waited these last few days hoping that she would accept my invitation. Finally, word came a short while ago that she and her staff boarded the plane and are on the way here as we speak." She answered with barely concealed excitement resonating in her voice.

"Okay, we'll bite. Who are you talking about, Mom?" Emmett inquired.

"IMS."

"IMS?"

"Yes, the author, IMS." As she explained her whole body was vibrating with suppressed excitement. All four males present knew that Esme Cullen enjoyed the books of this one particular author that only went by her initials. And, were delighted to see this beloved woman show such excitement brought them pleasure. She was such a loving and giving person that anyone knowing her couldn't help but to fall under her spell and love her. to see her this worked up over the upcoming "Mystery Week" event brought a gentle smile to the mouth that was reflected in the eyes that looked upon her and brought a totally relaxation to their features.

"Ma, you haven't told us yet what parts we are to play this week in the mystery being offered."

"That's because that isn't a part. In the past all we have invited sought entertainment only. But, this group is used to researching and their minds along with their imaginations, so, we aren't going to have to do a mystery play production. I'm going to offer one of the mysteries from the house itself for them to work on. The mystery of the vanishing child. Remind the story?" she informed them and then asked at the end.

Then she added, "I want all of you to be very familiar with the story so you can easily answer any and all questions they might ask. Maybe, this will be one mystery that can be solved in this old house of ours.

"Okay, but, that brings me back to my original question, how many more people are we going to have to meet and greet?

"Only three more. I had only invited ten authors with their staff and nine have arrived. So, t-"

"So, my love, the only one left to arrive with her staff is IMS. Correct?" Carlisle said with a small smile and a chuckle.

"You are right."

"Where are we putting them?"

"In the last of the slave quarters nearest to the main house. It has accommodations adequate for her and her staff, but, gives them the same privacy that is being given to the others even though the others are further spaced from the house." And with those last comments Esme rose and left the room.

"Well, who is going to greet the last of the guests?" Carlisle while looking at each of the young men standing before him.

"I know it damn well won't be me. I have handled six authors and their personal out of the ten. Emmett has handled two that I know about and Jasper has only dealt with one. So, it is my vote that he deal with this last prima donna and her people."

"Edward, is that any way to talk about your mother's guests?"

"No, sir, but, if I get pawed or propositioned one more time by a cougar while having to politely tell her 'no thank you' while wanting to barf due to the disgust." Edward remarked. With those sentiments being expressed the other three men broke out laughing. "It isn't funny. Let it happen to you and see how it feels."

"Little bro, I am all ready for it. Send them my way if you don't want them." Emmett volunteered easily.

Jasper got up and headed out the door still laughing quietly wanting to see when he needed to be at the airfield to greet their last guests. He found out they were due to land in about fifteen minutes, so, ducking back into the room he informed the others. Carlisle said he would let Esme know and with that Jasper nodded and left the house to get his car and be in position to meet and greet this IMS and staff.

As he got to the airfield he noticed the vehicles that were already in place to transport luggage and people back home. He got out and walked over where everyone was waiting for the plane's approach. With the touchdown and the immediate coming into position beside the people on the ground Jasper prepared to step forward as the hatch was opened and the stairway lowered.

First person out was a blonde bombshell beauty with all of the right looks, moves, and curves with hazel eyes. Following her was a short black haired pixie creature that had Jasper's mouth dropping open and dragging the ground. And the last person off was a dark haired creature with a to die for peaches and cream complexion, chocolate brown soul reaching eyes with a height between the blonde bombshell and the black haired, blue eyed pixie. All three women were what dreams were made of and then some. _Shit, which one is IMS?_

All three women watched and waited for the lone figure to move or say something, anything, but, he stayed motionless and silent with eyes locked on Alice. One of the individuals standing further back closer to the cars moved forward to greet the newcomers and then began directing the loading of baggage and then themselves for the drive back to Whispering Pines. Finally, as all of the women got into the car and the door closed Jasper remembered where he was and the reason why which brought the memory of his behavior leading to him feeling like a damn dumbass fool the way he froze up. He knew that was spread he would be teased terribly by his brothers, but, it would be interesting to see how his brothers behaved once they caught sight of these ladies as well.

**A/N: Damn, Jasper had a drop jaw reaction. Next, how will Edward and Emmett react? And what is the story behind the vanishing child?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_As he got to the airfield he noticed the vehicles that were already in place to transport luggage and people back home. He got out and walked over where everyone was waiting for the plane's approach. With the touchdown and the immediate coming into position beside the people on the ground Jasper prepared to step forward as the hatch was opened and the stairway lowered._

_First person out was a blonde bombshell beauty with all of the right looks, moves, and curves with hazel eyes. Following her was a short black haired pixie creature that had Jasper's mouth dropping open and dragging the ground. And the last person off was a dark haired creature with a to die for peaches and cream complexion, chocolate brown soul reaching eyes with a height between the blonde bombshell and the black haired, blue eyed pixie. All three women were what dreams were made of and then some. Shit, which one is IMS? _

_All three women watched and waited for the lone figure to move or say something, anything, but, he stayed motionless and silent with eyes locked on Alice. One of the individuals standing further back closer to the cars moved forward to greet the newcomers and then began directing the loading of baggage and then themselves for the drive back to Whispering Pines. Finally, as all of the women got into the car and the door closed Jasper remembered where he was and the reason why which brought the memory of his behavior leading to him feeling like a damn dumbass fool the way he froze up. He knew if that was spread he would be teased terribly by his brothers, but, it would be interesting to see how his brothers behaved once they caught sight of these ladies as well._

**CHAPTER 3: ATTITUDES AND A MYSTERY TO SOLVE**

Jasper led the way back to the main house with the caravan following along behind, but, during the short drive he was busily kicking himself mentally for freezing up the way he had appearing to be a fool in front of the three guests the way he had. Never before had he behaved that way with seeing a beautiful woman the way he had with these three. As he had already thought it would be fun to see the reaction of his brothers once they behold the beauties in the vehicle just behind his. Even in that he had been a dumbass as he had never introduced himself, nor, offered to let the young women ride back with him. If he had he would have been able to find out more about IMS and her staff; especially about the little pixie creature that had him totally enthralled with just the first look from her and his first sighting of her. Shit, just as then, the thought of her was making his pants very tight in one particular place. Desire for her was racing through his veins making him feel the fire of passion throughout his entire body. Shaking his head to clear the sexual thoughts filling his mind and the fantasies chasing each other in all the ways he would be delighted to see his little pixie did little to help him correct his current problem. He had to get himself under control before climbing out of this car in front of his family and their guests.

Turning into the driveway, Jasper kept his mind firmly on pictures of things that seemed to be having a reverse affect in helping to eliminate his problem that had existed a slight ways below his belt. It was taking all of his concentration to try and clear up his problem before having to stop the car, step out and begin the introductions of which he hadn't even gotten done at the airfield. He had no idea who was who. But, all of that was about to be corrected and fast, but, his brothers were going to give him hell over this oversight and question the reason behind it happening. His mother and father were going to give him a look of inquiry then wait until later to lecture him upon his lack of manners. Shit! Life became complicated after seeing his little pixie and he still had no idea what her name was.

All the vehicles came to a stop at the front entrance with his parents and two brothers waiting to greet the last of the invited guests. Breathing a sigh of relief for the moment Jasper got out of his car and was prepared to watch the expressions on the faces of his brothers when he saw the three women. One woman he claimed and knew that his brothers had better forget about her, if they ever thought about laying a claim to her. There would be immediate problems if they wanted his little pixie.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts for the moment he walked towards the car directly behind him to help assist the exiting of the three women. As each one exited the car Jasper had his hand ready to assist and introducing himself at the same time and was giving his apology for the oversight at the airfield. Then he indicated the rest of his family waiting for them above the steps on the porch waiting to be introduced and to greet their guests.

As the group walked up the steps Jasper realized he still didn't know any of the three women by their names as yet to be able to identify them to his family. But, as they neared the waiting group at the front entrance door way, the medium height woman with the soulful brown eyes, shapely figure and mahogany hair stepped forward with an outstretched hand ready to meet each individually.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan and these two are my cousins, Rosalie, my researcher and Alice, my personal assistant. We would like to thank you for your kind invitation to be included into your mystery week." Bella had introduced each of them and their position with no effort. So, Jasper realized that his unspoken question was just answered, but, at the same time his attention was riveted on the reactions of his two brothers which were giving him amusement. It took every last bit of control he could command not to laugh at their expression. Emmett had been turned to stone, it seemed, just by the appearance of one of the ladies, and, Edward was stunned to complete silence.

"It is our pleasure and I would like to introduce the rest of my family. I'm Esme Cullen and this handsome creature next to me is my husband, Carlisle. Next is my son, Emmett, the one that looks like an overgrown bear with the personality of a child, most of the time. Then the lean, but, will muscled man next to him is my son, Edward. Finally, you met my son, Jasper, at the airfield." With that last statement it hit Jasper all over again that he had failed to introduce himself upon the two separate occasions he had had the opportunity to do so. He only hoped that his parents didn't say anything in front of the three after hearing that his mother's assumption was in correct.

All three ladies turned to look at Jasper and smiled, but, said nothing more than, "Of course, he was most welcoming." This caused Jasper to do a stunned double take, but, he stayed silent.

With a gesture of the hand, Esme invited the women into the main house while continuing to explain their accommodations. Then turning to her three sons she told them to make sure the entire luggage was put into the appropriate cottage. As Edward, Emmett and Jasper turned to help with the luggage Esme and Carlisle escorted the women on into the house and to the living room.

"Can you believe it; we still don't know who IMS is? And, what is this hell about us having to tote this entire luggage to their quarters? What do we look like, the hired hands?" Edward bitched all the way down to the cars and begins gathering up said baggage along with Jasper and Emmett. Neither of them was saying a word. Both lost in thoughts, or, rather, daydreams of two of the women.

As their thoughts snap back to the present and come out of the clouds they hear their brother and all of his grumblings. "Hey, Edward, what is your problem? Lately, all it seems that you do is cop an attitude about whatever the topic might be?" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah, but, it is always around this time of the year when Mom likes to have her mystery week with different individuals." Jasper mentioned.

"Sorry, guys, but, it really does get old having to do the same year after year and put up with all of the women trying to make a play for us in one way or another. Makes no difference whether they're young or older, married or single, what position they have career wise, it's the same each time. Don't try telling me that it doesn't get on your nerves as well because then I'll call each of you a liar." The venom seemed to spurt out of his mouth the more he ranted on about things.

"It makes no difference if we agree or not, all that matters is that it brings Mom pleasure to do this. At least, be happy that we don't have to play parts this year. We only have to help provide the facts of the Vanishing Child."

"That story goes all the way back to the first Cullen that owned the house before the Revolutionary War. It has been passed down generation to generation hoping that someone could solve the mystery as to what happened to the youngest daughter."

"You got it and tonight that story is going to be retold over dinner for all of the guest writers and see if they are going to be able to do what others in the family haven't been able to do; solve the mystery of what happened to the child.

"I think it's a bright idea. All of these best sellers are known for the mysteries they write that springs from their imagination. They will know how to look for certain clues that the rest of us don't even think about. Or, that might seem not associated with the case.

"Besides, my brothers, I did notice, on the sly, that a certain problem that I had encountered sprung forth for the both of you as soon as you saw our last three guests." Jasper remarked while lifting some of the luggage to haul to the assigned quarters for the women. Edward grumbling and Emmett keeping his mouth shut followed suit with the rest of the baggage. No one made another statement during the short journey and depositing the baggage just inside the doorway to the cottage. After that was done, each brother went his own way to start getting ready for dinner when everyone will gather to begin the mystery week quest.

XXXXXXXXX

While the luggage was being delivered to Bella's, Rosalie's and Alice's quarters, Esme and Carlisle were getting to know the young women better in the living room of the main house. Esme was explaining that all of the slave quarters had been renovated into small cottages which offered privacy to the guests, but, giving easy access to the main house.

The three women explained how they all decided to come together on the trip, but, that Rosalie and Alice definitely would be fulfilling the positions to which they had been assigned. That this was the first opportunity in a good while that all three had had some time to spend together and took it, but, felt that it was only right to conform to the requirements of the invitation.

"Oh that wasn't necessary, but, thank you for taking that into account. There aren't many people nowadays that would be that considerate. I have been hoping that you would accept our invitation as I'm a great fan of your works." Esme told Bella with a great deal of excitement. Then remarked, "I saw where you young ladies are a bit of influence upon all three of my sons as well."

But Bella, Rosalie nor Alice knew how to reply to that. Bella blushed like she always did when someone made a similar comment, Rosalie just smiled at both of her cousins reactions and the fact that she had felt an instant attraction to the big teddy bear introduced as Emmett, and Alice gave a sly smile with a slight twinkle showing in her eyes since she had felt a quick draw towards Jasper at the airfield. But, none of the women knew what to say concerning Esme's comment about the effect her sons had shown which something none of the three had even observed was.

Indeed, the one introduced as Edward seemed to have shown a great displeasure of having them around. It was curious since none of them had ever met. But then, 'to each his own' Bella quickly thought as the introductions had been made. She made a mental note to stay out of his way as much as possible since he seemed to have a problem with them being there. There was no reason to incur his temper if it could be avoided since it seemed as if he could be very unpleasant.

After a bit more conversation with their hosts Bella, Rosalie and Alice were shown to their quarters so they could rest, relax and then freshen up for dinner which was being served in the main house promptly at seven. Esme had explained that at that time she and the rest of the family would be filling everyone in on what the mystery would be that would be theirs to solve, if they could.

XXXXXXXXXX

All guests with their staff met the hosting family for dinner that was followed by cocktails to discuss the mystery that had been disclosed to them.

The story of the Vanishing Child had been revealed and it was to be the guests' responsibility to discover what had happened to the young girl, if they could.

Esme had told how Whispering Pines was so named due to all of the pines tress on the land by the first Cullen to settle there. As the wind blew through the tree branches the sound heard was said to be of a whisper both sad and mournful as if from a lost soul. But, as time passed the owner married and the Cullen family was established.

"Roger Cullen had three sons, but, only one daughter and she disappeared one night without a clue. It seems she had retired for the night after saying her goodnights to her parents and brothers. There had been no indications of any health issues with the girl and she was too young to be showing any romantic notions towards any young man of the neighboring families. She was only eleven years old at the time of her disappearing.

"Around midnight as her parents were going to bed a sound was heard by her mother; a low crying as if in pain. Not knowing what could be making that sound from her daughter's room, Martha Cullen went to check. As the door opened Martha noticed that the bed was still made, no clothing had been discarded, but, the child was missing. She screamed for Roger who immediately was by her side to see what the problem was.

"After being told about the child missing Roger alerted the rest of the household and everyone began searching the house top to bottom. Other servants searched the grounds and surrounding areas a bit further from the house. An alarm was raised as word was sent to the neighbors of the child's disappearance. Everyone continued searching for days, but, nothing could be found. No footprints leading from the house, no secret rooms existed that hadn't been searched many times over, nothing disturbed in the girl's bedchamber; just no signs whatsoever could be found to give indication of what had become of her.

"It has been passed down to each generation since that the child could be seen upon an occasion to mark a coming event such as a bad occurrence or a death to a direct line family member. And, since the mystery still exist, each generation has tried at one time or another to find out what happened to the girl, but, nothing has been discovered as of yet.

"So, to each of you, my dear guests, I present this mystery for you to see if you can unravel it and discover what became of Elizabeth Isabella Cullen. The person that does solve the mystery will have the family gratitude and our permission to tell the story as your next novel with our full endorsement. We will be happy to make all known information available to you and each family member is familiar with the story, so, for any questions you might feel the need to ask feel free to ask anyone of us.

"With that being said you are invited for after dinner cocktails in the patio area, but, mystery week has now officially begun. Good luck to each of you." Esme says with a smile and a slight bow of her head.

**A/N: The mystery details have been given. Edward and Emmett, as Jasper said, had the same reaction as he did once he had spotted Bella, Rosalie and Alice. What could have happened to the young girl?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two to three weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly. And, this chapter is dedicated to her special services above and beyond the normal as a great big thank you.**

"_It has been passed down to each generation since that the child could be seen upon an occasion to mark a coming event such as a bad occurrence or a death to a direct line family member. And, since the mystery still exist, each generation has tried at one time or another to find out what happened to the girl, but, nothing has been discovered as yet._

"_So, to each of you, my dear guests, I present this mystery for you to see if you can unravel it and discover what became of Elizabeth Isabella Cullen. The person that does solve the mystery will have the family gratitude and our permission to tell the story as your next novel with our full endorsement. We will be happy to make all known information available to you and each family member is familiar with the story, so, for any questions you might feel the need to ask feel free to ask anyone of us._

"_With that being said you are invited for after dinner cocktails in the patio area, but, mystery week is now officially begun. Good luck to each of you." Esme says with a smile and a slight bow of her head._

**CHAPTER 4: CREATING A MAP OF EVENTS**

Shortly after arriving to the quarters that had been assigned to Bella, Rosalie and Alice they noticed that their bags had been placed in the living area just inside the door waiting for the three women to get their own. Looking around and noticing that the suite had three bedrooms each one chose the one she would be using during their stay. Once the choice had been made they each moved their luggage to that bedroom and began to unpack for the duration of their stay.

But, while unpacking each started talking about the sons of the house with this statement from Alice, "I hope none of you had your eyes on Jasper, the one that met us at the airfield because he is mine."

"Don't worry, cuz, I have my eyes on mountain man, myself. He is one delicious hunk that I am planning to get to know a hell of a lot better," Informed Rosalie.

"What about you, Bella? Anyone strikes your fantasy," asked Alice in a sly manner while trying to appear to be asking innocently.

"Nope, no one struck my fantasy as you so kindly put it, but, I did notice a couple of things before and during the introductions." She answered with a slight chuckle.

"Care to share, oh observant one?" Rose spoke joining the conversation again.

"I don't know that you really want me to. I mean, I did catch your reactions as well." Bella said jokingly while Alice was quickly reaching for a pillow off the bed to throw at her. But, it was only a fake move before all three women started laughing together.

"Seriously, I noticed that the one we later found out to be Jasper damn near dropped his jaw to the ground and his eyes pop out of his head as he caught sight of Alice. And, because of that he forgot to introduce himself at that time. At the same time he was having a bit of a problem further south, you catch my drift." She mentioned with a smile before continuing on with, "Then once we arrived at the house he seemed a bit nervous for a time like he realized that he had forgotten something important.

"As we all got out of the car I noticed the other two guys up by Carlisle and Esme that had surprised expressions on their faces and truth be known, they tried to do some slight adjustments to their clothing just like Jasper at the airfield while trying to not draw attention to the fact." with that being said they all three started giggling about the reaction they had stirred up with the three.

"Damn, why didn't I see that?" interjected Alice while they were still enjoying the moment.

"Don't worry, Al, I didn't notice it either and I know that my looks cause reactions what with being the model in the family." Rose threw in.

"Hey to remind you two, but, it is my job to notice all that I can since I am the novelist in the family." and with that peals of laughter were bouncing off the walls once more as the ladies enjoyed the moment.

"But, as we drew nearer to our host and the introductions, Edward developed a scowl upon his face and then a sneer as if he had smelled something rotting. No, I will definitely be staying away from that ass." Bella concluded her observations for her cousins. After a bit more kidding around and joking with all of them enjoying the time together they each were in their own rooms to finish unpacking and start getting ready for dinner. And, as was normal for Alice and Rose, they had to poke around in Bella's closet to choose what she would be wearing.

Taking into account all that Bella had said about Edward, they had decided while she was unpacking and then showering to gang up on her to get her involved with Edward. They agreed that although their cousin did enjoy the company of men, it had been awhile and a helping hand was needed for her attention to be directed towards the opposite gender while the other two were busy getting involved with the other two brothers. In their reasoning, it wouldn't do for only one or two of them to end up in a possible relationship with brothers without the other being there as well. If Rose was going for Emmett, Alice going for Jasper, then Bella needed to land Edward. And, their job was to make sure it happened for her. Alice felt that something important was there for all of them and it had to be encouraged at all cost. With informing Rosalie what her instincts were telling her, Rosalie agreed.

As the dinner hour approached Bella who her cousins had dressed in a midnight blue off shoulder cocktail length dress, Rosalie wore a strapless coral red cocktail length dress and Alice wore a black evening pantsuit with each of the women having on only light makeup and Bella and Rose's hair was down, but, sweeping back behind the ears. As they walked into the living room from the patio entrance all eyes turned towards them catching the attention of all the other guests, especially of the male persuasion whose eyes were filled with admiration and the women with jealousy.

All three cousins noticed the attention of the other guests as well as the three sons of the house. But, gave no specialized attention that they had noticed the glances of any of the people present. They took a seat on the sofa to await the announcement of dinner being served. Shortly after they were seated three of the male guests present offered them each a drink and tried to strike up an ongoing conversation with the cousins. However, it didn't take long before those three were replaced with others vying for the cousins' attention all the while Esme and Carlisle were busily making the rounds in the room, but, keeping a close watch upon the changing expressions of their sons. They found the whole experience as greatly entertaining, but, remained wise enough not to draw attention to their observations.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward, each, thought they were being sly in the manner they were keeping a watch of each of the cousins. It would have shocked them to no end to be told that their actions weren't quite as stealthy as they had assumed. It galled them to watch the other men falling all over themselves to garnish the attention of the three young women. But, if questioned why they were bothered, only two out of the three brothers would have been able to answer honestly as to their reasons.

Finally dinner was announced and all went into eat the repast that had been prepared. It was during this time that conversation flowed with ease that held humor, joking fun poked at each of the authors and then Esme telling the story of the vanishing child: Explaining the history and all of the facts that pertained to the mystery. It was indeed a story that each wanted to solve to be able to have the rights for publishing it, especially to have the family endorsement with it.

After dessert had been served everyone had adjourned to the patio for after dinner drinks and to discuss the mystery details that had been revealed to them. Bella remained aloof during this part of the evening turning over in her mind all that would be needed to begin solving the mystery. She would need for Alice to set up an outline of the facts known thus far while Rosalie would need to go into town to the library to discover all that was published about the Cullen family from that time period.

Next, the library here in the house would need to be searched to locate any records kept here concerning that time period as well. The blueprint showing the original layout of the house and surrounding grounds would need to be researched and gone over with a fine toothcomb. And from all of this research a list of questions would need to be assembled so answers could be sought. Only after putting all of these together would the clues begin to make themselves known to indicate the next set of actions required towards solving what had happened to the child.

Bella turned to talk with Alice and Rosalie to let them know what would be needed for tomorrow, but, didn't get very far into giving the directions when she was interrupted by Jasper and Emmett coming over to join the conversation.

"Well, ladies, what do you think of our little mystery? Think you will be able to solve it?" Emmett asked while keeping what he thought of as a discreet eye on Rosalie. But, of course, she noticed and only smiled while saying nothing to draw attention to the fact that she was aware of what he was doing. Alice also noticed the same with Jasper while he stood there quietly for the time being.

Edward was watching the interaction of his brothers with the three while talking with some of Esme's guests from across the room. Every move Isabella made, no matter how small the gesture, he was acutely aware of it and his body reacted. He couldn't understand why.

After a bit Jasper and Emmett had to move on to talk with some other of the guests for manner's sake since the whole family was taking their hosting duties very seriously. But, Edward managed to avoid direct contact with Bella the whole time. It was when Esme and Carlisle joined with Bella, Rosalie and Alice and they were discussing some of the already stated points of the mystery that Bella made a request that caused a sudden hush throughout the room. "I would like to spend a night in the room that belonged to the young girl."

No one had thought to make such a request before and none of the family had an idea of what such an action could have in solving the mystery since nothing had ever been discovered from that time that would lead to tell what had happened to the young girl.

**A/N: It seems that not much had escaped Bella's notice. Giving her observations to Rose and Alice seemed to have delighted those two ladies. But, it led to the cousins going all out to get Bella hooked up with Edward in spite of what Bella had revealed about Edward's attitude. But, Bella had definite plans on how to solve the mystery of the Vanishing Child.**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two to three weeks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly. And, this chapter is dedicated to her special service above and beyond the normal as a great big thank you.**

_Edward was watching the interaction of his brothers with the three while talking with some of Esme's guests from across the room. Every move Isabella made, no matter how small the gesture, he was acutely aware of it and his body reacted. He couldn't understand why._

_After a bit Jasper and Emmett had to move on to talk with some other of the guests for manner's sake since the whole family was taking their hosting duties very seriously. But, Edward managed to avoid direct contact with Bella the whole time. It was when Esme and Carlisle joined with Bella, Rosalie and Alice and they were discussing some of the already stated points of the mystery that Bella made a request that caused a sudden hush throughout the room. "I would like to spend a night in the room that belonged to the young girl."_

_No one had thought to make such a request before and none of the family had an idea of what such an action could have in solving the mystery since nothing had ever been discovered from that time that would lead to tell what had happened to the young girl._

**CHAPTER 5: SURPRISE APPEARANCE**

In the hush of the area there wasn't a pin heard dropped, but, the low moaning groan of a child as the lighting both inside and outside flickered and dimmed as the ghostly apparition of a girl dressed in eighteenth century clothing was seen moving in the distance just beyond the boundary of the patio out near the beginning of the old slave cottages. "Please. Stop. Be careful:" Were the words being whispered on the gentle blowing breeze of the evening. And then the final word of "Beware" came as the vision disappeared from sight. With the disappearance, the lights stopped flickering and the hush became heavier for a matter of moments before everyone started talking at once.

Only five persons remained motionless and that was the entire Cullen family. They all were still looking in the distance where the apparition had appeared. Not moving a muscle of face or body it was as if they had been frozen in time. Then as one an exhaled breath could be seen being released and they turned to look around them as if trying to get their bearings before moving in any one direction.

"I must say, Mrs. Cullen, you do know how to begin what looks to be an exciting mystery week." A male guest remarked which helped to relieve some of the built up tension invading the atmosphere of the group and brought an agreement from several other of the guests.

And with that Esme turned towards Bella asking, "When did you want to stay the night in Elizabeth's old room and why? If you are looking for anything in particular you will be doomed to failure as has each person before you.

"Her room has been preserved as it was from the time she went missing, but, no one has slept in that room since that time. No one has wanted to. And each time someone has tried to solve the mystery that room is searched, but, nothing is ever revealed to lend any clues as to what happened to her."

"I'm not really searching for anything at the moment, but, just wanting to get a feel of the atmosphere and attitude of that time period. It would be helpful to try to have an understanding of young Elizabeth which can be gained by being surrounded with her things. It would give a clue as to her thoughts, desires, her dreams and how she felt about the times of events taking place around her. In other words, give me a means to learn about her, herself.

"If I am the one to solve the mystery, then I would want to write the story from her point of view as well as from the people surrounding her throughout time. For you see, Esme, if you don't know and understand your character you can't truly give them the depth and purpose that is believable." Bella quietly explained while being unaware of a person standing behind her until a bout of laughter erupted from him.

"Jordan, what the hell is your problem?" she asked him in a cold toned voice.

"Nothing except the joke you just made about how to write a character: Bunch of bull spewing from those sweet lips of yours, my dear." He answered back.

"Uh huh, we'll see. I don't like to talk about someone else's work, but, you keep on and I will be more than happy to make an exception." Bella warned him.

Esme looked at Jordan Daily and then back at Bella before answering, "I believe that it can be arranged. When would you like to stay in her room?" she asked looking at Bella. As the final word fell from her mouth, Carlisle and Edward who happened to be standing nearby along with Emmett and Jasper, all looked at her like she had lost her mind as Esme had never allowed anyone to enter that room for long unescorted and watched very closely.

"Thank you, but, it definitely won't be tonight." Bella tells her with a smile and then continues on to explain, "I would like to get settled and have a relaxing evening. Then tomorrow the research begins concerning the main character and other members associated with the event coming up through history to the present day. A lot of facts to gather, read over, put into some kind of order and then I will be ready to spend the night there. I want to know of and about Elizabeth before I emerge myself into her surroundings."

"Why would you want to go to all of that trouble just to write a mystery story?" Edward asked as he was curious as to why she wanted to go to all of that trouble since in his opinion most writers didn't. It was as if he couldn't help himself being interested in her answer.

"To me, Mr. Cullen, it isn't any trouble. It is doing a job to the best of your ability. Everyone has an imagination and they use it quite regularly. But, imagination can only give so much to the character without the research. You need to know what you are talking about when creating a scene, a character and other factors in the story so it can be believable. Without the research you wouldn't be able to create the job, the actions needed, the countermeasures that might be taken by the opposing side, or a number of other things necessary like any emotions that might be involved to make the characters and the story real as possible for the person reading to achieve the temporary escape they are looking for and needing.

"You need to be able to put yourself in that person's place to feel what he or she would be feeling, feel the emotions involved and to predict the actions or reactions that might be felt.

"At least, that is my approach to each of my stories. Others handle it differently and that is what makes the difference between each of our styles of writing." Bella explains patiently to all that are listening.

"Seems like a lot of work, if you ask me;" Remarked Jordan. "But, to each his own. I think we were all given enough information tonight during dinner to be able to begin the story with taking the time once in a while to ask a question that might arise while looking for the clues to solve the mystery."

"What clues do you expect to find, Jordan, after all of this time?"

"Oh, I'm sure the Cullen's have made sure that plenty exist for us to be able to solve this mystery. Otherwise, why invite us to an unsolvable situation?" he commented with a slight chuckle that had a bit a sarcastic undertone to it.

It is at this point in the conversation that Carlisle interjects, "Mr. Daily, no clues have been invented or arranged for you to solve the mystery. The mystery is real and part of my family history. No one has been able to solve it to this day. And, it was my wife's idea to grace all of you with her hospitality to have a true mystery to solve that has stumped the family and friends for many years with no resolution.

"And the promise that whoever does solve the unsolvable will have all rights to write and publish the story with our full endorsement as to the validity of the story. So, if you are expecting a put up, perfectly planned mystery with an ending already in place, I regret to inform you that you are vastly mistaken in your assumption."

"Do you really want us to all swallow that story and make fools out of ourselves to try and solve something that has no end? To really believe that such a mystery really does exist?"

"Mr. Daily, we really don't have control over what you do or don't believe. You can take the story and believe as you will. That is your choice. But, understand this, my mother offered to each of you as a gift for it is two sides and to all advantage.

"It gives the winner a true mystery to write where the writer was the one to resolve the mystery and provide the actual ending: With the family winning because we will be able to put the young child to rest with the family that loved her dearly, and, will give us peace to know that a part of our family history has an ending finally." Jasper speaks up to more or less admonish Jordan Daily for his unappreciative attitude and veiled insult to his mother.

Emmett started to add his two cents worth, but, caught Esme's eye where she gave a slight shake of her head no, that halted his words. Instead, he turned to the others that had been listening in what they hoped was a discreet manner to ask if they felt up to solving the mystery in a joking manner. They all said yes and were ready.

It was then that Rose spoke up by saying to Esme, "I would like to thank you for a lovely evening, but, the flight and all the activity of getting ready over the last few days is starting to catch up to me. So, if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to call it an evening since IMS will have plenty of work for me beginning bright and early tomorrow morning." Alice and Bella followed suit with the excuse to go to their quarters for the rest of the evening.

After a good bye to everyone else the three left to go back to their quarters and it seemed that others were following along, so, saying good bye to the Cullen family their also headed back to their quarters to get rested to begin the work needed to solve the puzzle.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella spent about an hour or so talking about their impressions of the Cullen family and then Bella laid out what she needed to have done beginning the next morning to have the necessary information to start looking for the clues she would need to solve the mystery. Alice and Rosalie quickly retired to their rooms since tomorrow was going to be hectic with a very heavy work schedule and very little time to get things done. They had plans to spend some time with Emmett and Jasper, but, as they had promised Bella they would do what she needed for them to do for agreeing to come on this trip.

None of the three mentioned the appearance of the apparition, but, it didn't stop the dreams that involved her. She starred in all three of their dreams for one reason or another.

**A/N: Okay, Elizabeth made an appearance for all to see with a plea. Bella gave her reasons for wanting to sleep in the room. She laid out a plan of action for gathering as much information as she could to help solve the mystery. Edward is being standoffish, but, will he allow himself to answer the call of the pull he is feeling towards Bella? Who is the direct line member that Elizabeth's appearance was directed towards?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two to three weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly. And, this chapter is dedicated to her special service above and beyond the normal as a great big thank you.**

_Alice, Rosalie and Bella spent about an hour or so talking about their impressions of the Cullen family and then Bella laid out what she needed to have done beginning the next morning to have the necessary information to start looking for the clues she would need to solve the mystery. Alice and Rosalie quickly retired to their rooms since tomorrow was going to be hectic with a very heavy work schedule and very little time to get things done. They had plans to spend some time with Emmett and Jasper, but, as they had promised Bella they would do what she needed for them to do for agreeing to come on this trip._

_None of the three mentioned the appearance of the apparition, but, it didn't stop the dreams that invaded her. She starred in all three of their dreams for one reason or another._

**CHAPTER 6: DISCOVERIES NEEDED**

Around three in the early hours of the morning Bella called a halt to all of the tossing and turning she was doing with trying to get into a deep, restful sleep. When she had first gone to bed it didn't take long to fall into what at first were a very peaceful sleep, then the dreams started. They were strange to stay the least, young Elizabeth kept slipping in and out of the dream, but, it mostly centered around one of her cousins, although, why she wasn't sure. The contents of the dream kept quickly changing from present day to the eighteenth century and then back again. It was so constant that the mind was having a hard time in keeping up which caused a lot of tossing and turning until finally Bella woke and got up.

Trying to make sense of the dream and who all of the characters were became difficult as the dream slowly, in parts at first and then more rapidly, slipped away from memory to be lost from conscious thought. Names, faces and events all blurred to become nothing more than empty space or, possibly, imagined images. But, nothing made any sense. The one thing that Bella did retain was the firm belief that one of her cousins was mixed in the dream sequence, but, she couldn't remember which one or why she was there. Very frustrating as the longer and harder she tried to remember or retain the more was lost not to be recalled.

With the rising of the sun announcing the beginning of a new day, so, did Alice and Rosalie appear for their intake of the morning coffee which Bella had been steadily drinking since about three thirty when she made the first pot of the brew. The two cousins found her bent over the kitchen table with pages filled with her writing scattered in no particular order, but, covering the entire surface of the table.

"When-" "Uh huh, what-" "Shit, what is –" poor Alice couldn't seem to make a complete sentence so was her surprise at finding the mess and the work that Bella seemed to have done in no time.

"I think what our little one is trying to ask or say is, when did you do all of this, what is it for and what is it for?" Rosalie decided to help Alice out since she was having a hard time getting her thoughts together.

"I've been up since three this morning because I couldn't get to sleep long enough to rest. My mind was too active." Bella explained while still keeping her eyes on the notes she had been making all morning. Finally when she did look up at her cousins she couldn't help but notice the dark circles underneath their eyes. "What the hell is going on with you two? You look like death warmed over, or, something along that line." She commented.

"Had a rough time sleeping and don't understand why as the bed was the best. I was having some kind of dream that I can't even remember, but, it had me tossing and turning most of the night. I would start to get—"

"Me too!" Interrupted Alice. "I was having a dream of different times and places and it seemed at times that I was in the present as well, but, I can't remember the dream; only that part about places. But, I couldn't get into a deep enough sleep for long before I was changing positions again and again. Just couldn't seem to get comfortable long enough to really sleep for long."

They spent the next hour or so discussing the situation while making breakfast before getting ready to start to work on their assigned job to help solve the mystery. It seemed that each cousin had the same results from a dream, but, were unable to tell what happened in it. And, they took a moment to go over the many notes that Bella had been making. It seemed these notes were trying to capture the essence of her dream, the impressions she remembered at the time of making the notes, trying to understanding the meaning of what the dream was trying to convey and who all was in the dream. However, the one thing that stood out to all three women was the fact that one of them was in each of their dream, but, they couldn't say who it had been.

As they were finishing getting dressed and ready to start a knock sounded at the door and Bella being the closes went to answer it: On the other side stood two individuals asking to see Alice and Rosalie. The two men had the biggest damn grins spreading across their faces as they heard the sounds of two voices behind Bella just entering the living room area.

Alice stopped dead in mid stride when she happened to see Jasper standing in the doorway which caused Rosalie to bump into her nearly taking both women to the ground due to the force of the impact. And, as Alice squealed from the surprise of seeing Jasper and the impact from Rose, Rosalie looked to see what was causing the commotion and saw a grinning Emmett standing next to his brother. She returned the smile and it was just as big as the one on Emmett's face.

"Ladies, we thought we would stop by to see if you had managed to settle in okay, and had everything that you might need." Jasper was quick to explain while continuing to stare at Alice.

"Actually, I need transportation into town so I can stop at the library as I have some research to do there. Alice has some correlating to do here and getting things in order." Rose told them, but, was very aware of getting two different looks from her cousins. The one from Bella was of amusement and the one from Alice was murderous.

Jasper cleared his throat and asked if Alice needed any help, but, Emmett was quick to offer Rosalie a ride into town and then to take her to lunch before they returned. Bella saw the sadness around Alice's eyes and it took quite a bit of control to hide the smile that was threatening to appear on her face as she offered, "Alice, since I haven't gotten set up and signed into as yet for you to work here why don't you go and use the equipment at the library or an internet café in town, if there happens to be one?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary as she can work up at the house in the library there." Jasper offered.

"I think that would be acceptable and I'll give you the necessary information to sign into my personal account to save the information for our work until I get things organized here." With that said Alice and Jasper headed towards the main house while Rosalie went with Emmett to head into town to the library so she could start her research.

About an hour after everyone had gone their separate ways to begin getting all of the information that Bella would need to gain access to the clues they would need for solving the mystery, Bella decided to take a walk further afield. She left the cottage walking towards the woods beyond the rest of the guest cottages out where the sighting of Elizabeth had been seen. Walking slowly looking up and then down to the ground moving along the path that the apparition had followed, searching, seeking anything that could give her clues as to the truth of what had been seen last night.

At first she kept within the narrow confines that Elizabeth looked to have been following, but, with no luck of finding anything to even indicate that she had been present, Bella widen her search area and was getting closer and closer to the woods. Without really paying any attention she was getting deeper and deeper into the woodlands. Not realizing how much time had passed as she was searching the area and in one particular area not seeing a hidden tree root she fell and would have landed on her face if not for a sudden stop due to a pair of hands grabbing her around her waist.

"Do you mind if I ask what the hell you are doing out here so deeply into the forest?" a smooth voice like velvet asked with a biting edge to it.

Bella recognized the owner of the voice from having met him the day before; Edward Cullen had somehow shown up just in time to keep her from being hurt or knocking herself out from the tumble she almost took from tripping. But, she couldn't understand why he was so angry with her. What the hell had she done or not done to cause his reaction? The one thing she did know is that Edward wasn't totally immune to her because she had seen his male reaction the first time he had seen her yesterday upon her arrival.

Not bothering to answer him she just looked him in the eye and then moved her eyes up and down his body before moving past him to head back the way she had come in the first place. In fact she just ignored him all together as if he didn't exist in the same time and space as she did. This did nothing more, but, pissed him off even more.

He reached out to take her arm, but, Bella evaded with a swift move by sidestepping his outreaching hand so all he managed to grab was air. "Why won't you answer me? I think my question is reasonable considering you were in the woods alone looking for heaven knows what while everyone else is busy looking all over the house for clues." He says in a demanding manner.

Bella continues on without once looking back or hesitating in her step while walking away from him. She felt that his manners were greatly lacking considering how welcoming the rest of his family had been and she couldn't understand why he was behaving as he was.

The rest of the day was spent in the cottage getting her things along with all of Alice's and Rosalie's unpacked and put away. Then she made a makeshift office so they could have an area for them to work on putting the clues together to make sense of what had happened to Elizabeth Isabella Cullen. When Rosalie and Alice, both returned, they found that everything was in place for each of them to be able to work on what they had found out thus far.

Time passed quickly as Rosalie did a brief rundown of what she had found and gave the written information over to Alice for it to be put in outline form. Alice had all of the information from what Esme had related to everyone during dinner the night before already in outline form and needed all in their rightful places what had been gathered by Rose. And, they all became so engrossed in their assigned areas that it was dinner time before they realized it. Esme was expecting everyone to gather again for dinner and cocktails up at the main house once more.

Each woman went to their respective rooms and prepared to wow the crowd again. Bella hadn't mentioned about meeting Edward in the woods as she didn't feel like dealing with the questions that would arise.

Dinner progressed with everyone concentrating on what they had hoped to find, but, failed and then offered their own ideas of what they wanted to prove had happened to the missing child. Esme did remind all of them that to solve the mystery meant all of it, not just part, the how with the where and if possible the who. Then once again everyone adjourned to the patio for cocktails before retiring to their quarters when the lights begin flickering as they had the night before.

A low moan was heard as everyone went totally quiet and looked at one another before another moan was heard coming from the same direction as the night before; beyond the cottages on the edge of the woods. "Beware. Please. Must keep her safe." Was heard before another moan was heard and then suddenly the apparition disappeared.

**A/N: Who is Elizabeth speaking about? Why is she appearing now? Did Rosalie find anything useful? How about Alice? Has anything caught her attention while doing the outline? Does Bella have any ideas as yet towards what clues need to be looked for?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two to three weeks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly. The next few chapters will be dedicated to my beta for all of the special help she has given me above and beyond the "call of duty".**

_Dinner progressed with everyone concentrating on what they had hoped to find, but, failed and then offered their own ideas of what they wanted to prove had happened to the missing child. Esme did remind all of them that to solve the mystery meant all of it not just part of it, the how, with the where, and, if possible who. Then once again everyone adjourned to the patio for cocktails before retiring to their quarters when the lights begin flickering as they had the night before._

_A low moan was heard as everyone went totally quiet and looked at one another before another moan was heard that was coming from the same direction as the night before beyond the cottages on the edge of the woods. "Beware. Please. Must keep her safe." Was heard before another moan was heard and then suddenly the apparition disappeared._

**CHAPTER 7: PERSONAL THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS**

It wasn't long after the apparition of the young girl disappeared that all of the guests decided an early departure was necessary. The appearance of the young girl dressed in period garb had ideas a buzzing in all of the writers' heads. There was an eager, but, excited noise from all of the voices expressing their opinions as to what this week was delivering and developing into. No one seriously believed that the family hadn't concocted the apparition display for added effects of the story and mystery of the Vanishing Child, as they called it. In the writers' opinion it helped to give flare to the story and to increase the determination to be the one to solve the mystery for the story rights.

Eight people were left behind on the patio as silence enveloped them all as none knew exactly what to say concerning the happenings of the last two nights. However, Bella turned to Esme and the rest of the Cullen family saying, "Well, I think on this note I am going to call it a night. A lot of work going over all that was gathered today still exists and I need to decide what direction we will be looking tomorrow. So, please, accept my goodnight and my thanks for a very pleasant, if not unusual, evening." With that she turned to leave.

As Rosalie and Alice were about to follow suit both Emmett and Jasper spoke that they would like to escort the two ladies to their door especially due to the recent events. They wanted to make sure nothing untoward happened. But, both women refused the offers since they would be not far behind Bella. They knew they were able to take care of themselves; Charlie Swan had made sure of that after what had happened when they were small children. He was determined that his girls were prepared as he didn't have any intention of losing them. All of the Cullen family watched the last of their guests leave, but, each had slight smiles showing with a watchful eye.

The two older members of the family had similar thoughts as they were very much aware of how their sons were reacting to the three women that had just left. And, that did include Edward, although, he had been acting very nonchalant about everything, or, could be heard grumbling underneath his breath at times. Carlisle and Esme approved of the three young women that had seemed to capture and captivate the interest of all three of their sons. Esme hadn't said anything to anyone, but, she knew that she had seen both Rosalie and Alice before and not as working staff for IMS. She had been trying to piece the bits together over the last couple of days since their arrival. All that had been said was that Alice and Rosalie were taking a break from their line of work to fill in as assistant and researcher so all three cousins could spend some quality time together which was rare. But, that didn't satisfy Esme, she was curious as to what other line of work those two did, and, she decided to make that her own personal mystery to solve for this week.

XXXXXXXXX

Jasper's thoughts were full of Alice and he had felt relief when he saw that Edward and Emmett looked elsewhere. The field was open for him to stake his claim to his little pixie cutie and to shower her with all of the affection he had been saving for just the right one to come along. In his heart he knew without question that Alice was his other half, so, he was going to have to make sure to impress her enough with just this one week they would have to make sure she remained his after she returned home. That was information she was going to want to give him of her own free will which would indicate her desire to continue their relationship beyond the realms of just this week.

Watching her yesterday interact with everyone as if no one was a stranger and then the dedication she had shown doing her work today in the library as she had allowed him to help. And, as she plowed through all of the notes that had been made so far, putting everything into an outline form for reference clarification, he was puzzled, but, amazed as well, by the method that IMS was approaching this mystery and preparing material for the book in case she was the one to solve the mystery.

He did notice both last night and tonight that the apparition that appeared seemed to have little effect in provoking a reaction from her. The only signs he saw that might have anything to do with that area were the light shade of circles under her eyes, that hadn't been there yesterday, almost as if she had had a bad night sleeping.

Of course, during all the times he was around Alice he had had to be careful of a certain problem that kept refusing to listen to reason and obey brain commands. It seemed as if that particular member of his body had an agenda all its own. Even now as he was walking Alice back to her quarters and he was aware that he couldn't do much since Emmett was walking Rosalie back at the same time. He was still a happy man because he was in her company.

XXXXXXXXX

Standing on the porch with Mom and Dad listening to Edward moan and groan quietly about being glad when this week was over and done while watching the caravan coming down the drive with the last of the guests; the mystery writer that Mom is so hyped about, IMS and her staff. I personally didn't see a thing wrong with Mom's mystery week other than having the house invaded by all sorts of weirdoes, but, poor Edward had every female wanting and waiting to pounce on him. I guess I could see why he felt the way he did, but, still Jasper and I had our fair share of that bullshit as well. In some cases it had been fun as hell. Damn, glad she decided to change things up a bit this year, though, by using one of the family's oldest mysteries instead of each of us having to play a part and be one of the hosts as well.

As the cars came to a stop I realized that Jasper was by himself in the lead car and the guests were in the second car; the one that followed him home. I noticed he was making a slight adjustment and it took all I had to keep from smiling and then teasing him, that is until I looked to see three of the most unspeakably beautiful women the good Lord had thought to make emerge from the car. It was in that moment that I developed tunnel vision and had to do the adjustment dance myself as I zoned in on the blonde. Shit damn that woman was going to be mine one damn way or another. No way was I going to allow anyone to grab her for this week.

Introductions were made and we were assigned to make sure their luggage was taken to the right cottage. Of course, Edward had to do all of his complaining and whining, but, I noticed his reactions out of the corner of my eye as the women had gotten out of the car. He can't fool me, he was just as interested in the sight as I was and as I had noticed from Jasper. Not sure which one had Jasper's interest or Edward's, but, I knew that I would fight them over the blonde darling.

With the introductions I learned that her name was Rosalie and she would be doing the research that was felt to be needed for the mystery. At dinner that night I watched her, even, had time to talk with her during after dinner cocktails on the patio. I was a bit upset with that ghostly thing appearing as I was afraid that someone was playing a joke and would cause her to run before I had a chance with her. But, no it didn't happen.

The next day I presented myself along with Jasper at their door to offer any help that might be needed. The one that was called Bella had given out the information of what each needed to do, so, a trip to the library was necessary. From there it was planned that we would stop to get some lunch before returning.

I was bored assed out of my mind while waiting for her to get through with all that she needed to find and write down, but, it was worth the wait in the long run because we got to have a slow down time for lunch and I found that Rosie was highly intelligent with a quick mind and had no problems speaking for herself or backing up her own opinions. Just my kind of woman! Never did find out what information she had gotten from the library, but, then I never asked.

Dropped her off back at her quarters knowing that I would be seeing her again later in the evening, but, I was a bit concerned about the light circles that were under her eyes as if she hadn't slept well. But, I have had enough experience with women to know not to mention anything about it.

Later in the evening all was going well and then again the figure appears issuing a warning, but, of course, no one knows who is being referred to. And, we do have Edward on one occasion and then one of the authors tonight carrying on about what is required, or, at least, what type of preparation is or isn't needed to write a book. Ms Bella holds her own both of those times and doesn't back down.

As Rosie and Ms Alice are getting ready to leave behind Ms Bella, Jasper and I declare that we would safely see the ladies back to their quarters. I realized as we were heading back to the cottage that I had exactly one week to get the full attention of this original creature and to see if we might be able to have more of a relationship. I want that to happen.

XXXXXXXXX

Standing here with the rest of the family except for Jasper who had gone to meet the final arrivals of Mom's guests; we were waiting to greet them as they arrived at the house. I wonder how bad of the feely, grabby kind these final ladies are going to be. It seems to get worse each and every year. Young, old and the in between all treat him as if he was their plaything, to be used and abused as they saw fit as if they owned him. In the beginning all of the attention was fun and since he wasn't committed to a relationship he took as much as he gave and all of them had fun. But, that has worn thin over time to where now it turns my stomach each time mystery week comes around. I know Mom enjoys it, like we all did in the beginning, but, now it is just something that we do.

Seeing the caravan coming down the drive to come to a halt at the foot of the steps leading up to the family Edward like everyone else watch three heavenly creatures of desire step out into full view. He watched the blonde, the black haired fairy and the mahogany haired princess as he had to suddenly adjust himself as discreetly as possible.

Introductions made and the guys were assigned the bellhop duties while Mom and Dad attending to be the perfect hosts. So, once again Edward started with his whiney assed nonsense all because he didn't have a chance to see if this beauty he had his eye on was going to turn out to be a dud like the rest of the leeches here.

Over the twenty four hours Edward was put into his place more than once by his beauty. It was good once he learnt that Jasper wanted tiny tot and Emmett was after the blonde. That left his lady all to him. Each and every time they touched he felt a jolt go through his body all the way to his heart and he felt this needed to be looked into. He had no explanation for it at the moment, but, after each time he wanted her even more.

She took the appearance of the apparition well upon both occasions, brought everyone to complete silence by her request to spend a night in young Elizabeth's room and gave a lesson into the method of how a well written novel would be done.

Edward did notice everything about her, even the slight dark shading underneath her eyes. But, his heart had come to an abrupt stop the moment he had seen her out in the woods looking for something. At first she had only been in the area of where young Elizabeth had appeared and then ventured further afield. While there wasn't really anything dangerous in the woods it still wasn't a good idea at the moment to go into them alone.

Some way had to be found for him to get a little closer to his lady while not setting her off onto another verbal tongue lashing with him being the receiptant and being made to look foolish in front of everyone else.

**A/N: A little insight into what the Cullen's think and feel about Bella, Alice and Rosalie. **

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two to three weeks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly. The next few chapters will be dedicated to my beta for all of the special help she has given me above and beyond the "call of duty".**

_She took the appearance of the apparition well upon both occasions, brought everyone to complete silence by her request to spend a night in young Elizabeth's room and gave a lesson into the method of how a well written novel would be done. _

_Edward did notice everything about her, even the slight dark shading underneath her eyes. But, his heart had come to an abrupt stop the moment he had seen her out in the woods looking for something. At first she had only been in the area of where young Elizabeth had appeared and then ventured further afield. While there wasn't really anything dangerous in the woods it still wasn't a good idea at the moment to go into them alone._

_Some way had to be found for him to get a little closer to his lady while not setting her off onto another verbal tongue lashing with him being the recipient and being made to look foolish in front of everyone else._

**CHAPTER 8: WHAT THE HELL**

Walking back to the cottage assigned to her, Alice and Rosalie for the week, Bella kept looking off into the distance. It wasn't that far that the apparition of young Elizabeth had appeared once again. Last night Bella had been convinced that the apparition had to be a bit of staging by the Cullen family to give better effects to their mystery and that was the reason she had investigated the area this morning. That is until grumble ass showed up to start his snarky mouth while rescuing her from kissing the ground which helped to keep her from suffering the indignity of an injury.

She finds that she is drawn towards Edward Cullen, but, his attitude towards things is very off putting and she doesn't need that sort of thing in her life. Let him find someone else that will allow it, but, that isn't her. In fact, she doesn't want anyone new in her life at the moment since things are going so well and she is able to come and go as she wants without having to answer to anyone in particular.

It's as she nears her door that Bella pauses and looks off towards the location that young Elizabeth had appeared and was about to take a step in that direction, but, stopped as she heard her cousins coming up behind her. Probably a good thing since she didn't have a flashlight with her for investigating. It would give cause for a possible trip to the nearest emergency room which she didn't need.

Opening the door Bella entered and turned up the dim lighting in the front room slightly as she continued on towards the kitchen but leaving the door ajar for Rose and Alice to enter once they said their goodnights. Bella smiled and shook her head at how fast those two always seemed to have a man want to latch on to them and shower them with attention. She understood it since both of her cousins were gorgeous outgoing women with a confident personality and a carriage that spoke of success.

After getting a bottle of water she headed on to the little alcove that she set aside for their short stay as an office to begin going over everything that Rose had researched and Alice had started putting in a recognizable order to be able to get an idea of where to start looking for clues. Time passed and she got lost into what she was reading that she never heard Rose or Alice come in and then went to their respective rooms. But, she was jolted back to the present as they came into the front room and began speaking to her about tonight's events.

"Okay. We have seen the young lady twice now, so, I'm not sure what to think, but, would either of you like to offer your opinion? Real or fake? Are we really seeing the spirit of young Elizabeth, or, is it just special effects put on display for the guests?

"I walked around the area near the forest today, but, wasn't able to find anything to indicate that it is other than what it appears to be. No wires, no stage lighting, no projector or any other equipment and there was definitely no signs of broken branches or foliage or tracks like equipment had been hauled in for the sake of the apparition's appearance.

"However, today I took the time to try and locate a picture of young Elizabeth and you won't believe what I did find. A small one hangs in the hallway upon the third floor of the main house and what we saw last night along with tonight that young spirit is the spitting imagine of that portrait."

"Bella, what prompted you to seek such a thing out?" Rosalie asked.

"I guess the knowledge of my dreams from last night even though I can't remember it; it left me with a feeling of foreboding. A feeling of something bad waiting to happen, of something that is lurking and waiting to spring with no warning so strongly that I think young Elizabeth is trying to give the warning if we all would just listen.

"I looked at her portrait, especially, into her eyes and saw a young child full of life and dreams. Then I looked away for just a moment and her eyes seemed to have changed. Changed to show… I don't know how to explain it… sadness, of warning, caution. As I saw the change and bent to look closer her eyes became that of still life once more. Nothing but looking off into space as it had been when I first walked upon it.

"I know I'm not making any sense, but, that is the best way I know how to explain it to you."

"You do remember that we mentioned about having a disturbing dream that we can't remember as well, right?" asks Alice.

"Of course, I do. This whole mystery week thing isn't going the way I thought it would. I'm concerned for whatever undercurrents are starting to run and now not only do we have the mystery of the Vanishing Child, but, also, the mystery of who the apparition is referring. So, we have a two for one.

"Then you two seem to have found a Mister Right for now and their brother, Edward, acts like a cat lying in a room full of moving rocking chairs with no visible means of escape without pain." And with that statement all three women burst into laughter at the images those words invoked.

But, time has a habit of moving on swift feet and marches quickly into late night and then brings early morning before the three call it a night. However, Bella returns to the notes she had been studying earlier before Alice and Rosalie interrupted her. What she found raised quite a few questions in her mind and she made notations to have Rosalie do more research once the day brightened, but, not only at the library in town: she also wanted the records at the house included.

Alice still had a ways to go before completing the outline of all that Rosalie had gathered at the library, but, she did notate all that had been stated the first night when Esme Cullen had revealed the mystery and what the prize would be to the winner.

Tired and very frustrated Bella made her way to bed, but, not for a restful night's sleep. The appearances of young Elizabeth kept coming and going. She was speaking, but, her words couldn't be heard. Bella wanted to ask her to speak up, but, wasn't able to utter a sound. It was as if her mouth was forcibly kept shut, as if tape or something prevented her from opening it and speaking. But, as before when light began to show the dream began to fade into the sub conscious, not to be remembered once again. As she awakes and is fully conscious Bella gets up and goes through her normal routine to get ready for the day. However, looking in the mirror she notices that the darkness beneath her eyes are just a bit more pronounced than they had been the day before.

She heads towards the kitchen to make coffee, but, as she opens her door the aroma of freshly brewed coffee hits her and she moans, "Oh, hell, do I need of cup of that."

Entering the kitchen she sees both Alice and Rosalie already up and dressed for the day, but, notices at the same time that they are showing signs of a sleepless or rather a restless night as well. The darkness under her own eyes is the same shading as what is appearing under the eyes of her cousins. "Let me guess, another night of tossing and turning, but, can't remember why?" Both women nod, but, add nothing further since there isn't any more to add.

They drink their coffee in silence for a period of time before Alice offers to fix breakfast, but, instead of working alone everyone pitched in and fix breakfast. They had sausage, scrambled eggs along with toast and some jam and to drink juice and coffee.

Breakfast was had in a peaceful silence, but, once the dishes had been cleared Bella gave each the information of what she needed. To Alice she asked her to continue correlating all of the information Rosalie had gotten at the library. And, to Rosalie she told her that she needed for her to collect information both from the main house and from the public library about the relatives from back at that time. Then both asked Bella what she was going to be doing, to which she replied, "I'm going to search further afield in the woods and then talk with Esme about spending tonight in Elizabeth's room. With that done, I will be getting my things ready for what I will need to spending that time in her room."

"You will take your phone with you and stay in touch with us throughout the night," Demanded Rosalie.

Bella just laughed, but, shook her head no. "I won't do that. I want to get the feel of what Elizabeth felt during her stay in her own room and a cell phone wasn't part of that time period. So, if I took the phone I would be defeating my purpose, but, what the hell do you think will happen to me up at the main house? The worst that could go wrong would be for everyone to hear me tell their resident asshole a thing or two about himself and his attitude towards others."

"But, -"

"No 'buts'. I am not going to spend my whole time on the damn phone with you two. Nothing is going to happen."

"Famous last words:" Mumbled Alice.

"What?"

"Nothing just thinking out loud:" She responds to Bella's question.

After that they each begin following through with the planned agenda that Bella had laid out. Rosalie left to get Emmett to take her back to town while Alice called Jasper to let him know that she would be working at the cottage instead of in the library at the main house. He took the news with a great deal of disappointment, but, tried very hard to cover it up. Alice had still heard his hurt so she invited him to come over to the cottage to spend time with her while she worked. And, Bella left to explore the woods.

Before she went into the woods she did manage to talk with Esme about spending the night that night in Elizabeth's room to which Esme agreed. Bella assured her that she didn't want anything special done to get ready for her stay. She wanted the room just as it had always been from the time the child had disappeared. After that was taken care of she headed out to the woods alone and not stopping to talk with anyone.

By late afternoon everyone called a halt to their appointed task to get ready for dinner which was going to be held at the main house again. However, this time Bella decided not to go since she wanted to check over what Rosalie had gathered during the day. No matter how hard the other two tried to persuade her it was still a no answer. She told them that she would be there a bit later since she would be staying at the main house that night.

Dinner went well even with everyone asking about Bella's absence. Alice and Rosalie only replied that she was working on the clues. And as the cocktail hour was coming to a close she did appear at the main house as most of the guests had left.

Esme didn't say anything to anyone about what was going to be taking place that night, so, after Bella made an appearance they both left, unobserved after a while. Bella got comfortable while Esme went on to her room. It wasn't long before her husband joined her and informed her that the boys were busy with other interest at the moment. That was when Esme told Carlisle about Bella staying in Elizabeth's room for the night. He was quiet for a pause of a heartbeat then worried about her being okay after the apparition appearance two nights in a row, even though, it hadn't appeared tonight.

It was the stroke of midnight that this discussion was taking place; so, both decided to go check before calling it a night. A knock on the door of the young child's room went unanswered. A second knock had the same results, so, they assumed that Bella might be asleep, but, to be sure they quietly opened the door. The sight that befell their eyes shocked the couple.

The door had been locked from the inside, so, Esme had had to retrieve a reserve key for them to open the door, but, nothing was out of place except for one thing. There was no one in the room.

**A/N: Where is Bella? What happened? How could the room be locked from the inside, but, no one be there?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two to three weeks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly. The next few chapters will be dedicated to my beta for all of the special help she has given me above and beyond the "call of duty".**

_Esme didn't say anything to anyone about what going to be taking place that night, so, after Bella made an appearance they both left, unobserved after a while. Bella got comfortable while Esme went on to her room. It wasn't long before her husband joined her and informed her that the boys were busy with other interest at the moment. That was when Esme told Carlisle about Bella staying in Elizabeth's for the night. He was quiet for a pause of a heartbeat then worried about her being okay after the apparition appearance two nights in a row, even though, it hadn't appeared tonight._

_It was the stroke of midnight that this discussion was taking place; so, both decided to go check before calling it a night. A knock on the door of the young child's room went unanswered. A second knock had the same results, so, they assumed that Bella might be asleep, but, to be sure they quietly opened the door. The sight that befell their eyes shocked the couple._

_The door had been locked from the inside, so, Esme had had to retrieve a reserve key for them to open the door, but, nothing was out of place except for one thing. There was no one in the room._

**CHAPTER 9: BEING TOO CURIOUS**

The couple didn't want to alarm anyone unduly by alerting the guests, especially, Rosalie and Alice, to the current problem. They tried passing back and forth all sorts of possibilities, but, none truly made any sense because of the locked door. How could this be happening again? What was it about this one room that caused the disappearance of its inhabitants? First, the young owner, Elizabeth Cullen, and now a guest, a famous author, no less, and that would really bring a lot of unwanted publicity. But, what seemed to be the biggest questions at the moment were; what happened in this room once again, how to tell her family, and what explanation that made sense could be offered?

Carlisle left his wife in young Elizabeth's room while he went to get his sons. _Damn, a mystery that has existed for nearly three hundred years seems to be repeating itself all over again, but, with a guest this time. Is it possible that the Swan family tree could somehow be connected to the Cullen family? _He was thinking to himself as he was searching for Edward, Emmett and Jasper. He needed to make sure that all of the other guests were accounted for, especially the two that was associated with Isabella Swan.

It didn't take him long to locate each of the boys and alert them to what had happened. Edward had been in his room thinking about things that had happened between him and one sassy assed, dark haired, brown eyed, bewitching woman and trying to work out what he could do to improve her opinion of him. And to say that the information Carlisle gave to him about Bella's disappearance didn't hit the all time favorite list. Edward had to work hard to control all of the emotions that were stirring around in his body. The anger, the fear, the sense of possible loss and an unnamable emotion; they were all running rampart throughout him and he felt as if they were about to swamp him, bring him to his knees, never to allow movement, override all else he knew, take absolute control and kick commonsense out the door. It was hard to put into thought or words what his father's revelations had set in motion. A raging storm was brewing and demanding attention in his mind and emotions while attempting to squeeze the life out of his heart altogether, but, he knew he couldn't allow that to happen; not now when he was needed the most.

While making an effort to collect himself enough to question his father further they both heard Emmett and Jasper coming up the stairs to head to their own rooms. They had to pass by where Edward and Carlisle were so they remained in place with the door to Edward's room open. As they started to pass Carlisle calls out to them to tell them to come into the room. When both have entered he then proceeds to inform them, also, of the situation.

"Okay, any ideas as to how we are going to handle this?" Emmett asks the first question then follows up with, "Shit, how am I going to be able to tell Rosalie that her cousin is missing?"

"Tell Rosalie? Think about me having to tell Alice. This isn't going to win any of us any brownie points anytime soon. That's for damn sure. We need to find Bella before something bad happens to her."

During all of the upheaval going on at the main house, Rosalie and Alice were contentedly getting ready for bed and hoping for a peaceful sleep tonight unaware that Bella was missing.

XXXXXXXX

Bella had stashed her things she felt she would need for the night being spent in Elizabeth's room in a hall closet downstairs before mingling with everyone for the evening. However, it didn't take long for her to decide enough was enough and headed to get her things before retiring which was really nothing more than a snack or two, some water, a small flashlight and a jacket to help keep her from getting chilled during the night. She was thankful that Esme was still willing to keep her word and let Bella stay the night in the room.

As she closed and locked the door from the inside she walked over towards the window seat to sit and look around the room. She wanted to get a feel of the place and imagine what Elizabeth might have done as she was getting ready for bed and to retire for the night. She pulled on her jacket before sitting down and put the snacks along with the water into its pockets.

It didn't take her long to get restless and to begin prowling around the room. Knocking here and tapping there, checking fixtures along with any cracks that might be visible. She was looking for any hidden panels in the wall, behind furniture, anything that would give her another possible way in or out of the room. But, after spending some time looking and nothing turning up, moving to one side after pushing what to be trigger buttons, or, signs of furniture having been pushed to one side and scraping the floor, Bella walked back over to the window seat and sat down again.

She leaned back and quietly asked aloud, "Elizabeth, what did you do that night? What happened that was different or out of the ordinary that caused you to go missing?" Bella knew with every instinct she had shouting out at her that there was another way in and out of that room. There had to be for someone to come and go without being noticed.

But, the room remained silent. No answers were forthcoming, so, she got up and did another circuit around the room, looking once more as she had earlier, knowing damn well that what she was looking for was in plain sight, but, somehow, was being overlooked by everyone.

Sitting down once more Bella closed her eyes to begin picturing the house in different scenarios. Starting with the first time she had seen the house coming up the drive the day they had arrived. At the end of each wing on the corners was a cone shaping in the roof, almost like towers with the corner sections being rounded to match the roof shaping. It was in one of those areas that Elizabeth had her room as if she was a princess to be placed in a tower for safekeeping. It was with that thought that Bella took a moment to smile before letting her mind continue on into the different angles of the mental pictures she was recalling.

Remembering asking Esme as she had taken Rosalie, Alice and her on a tour of the house what was at the top of the tower shaped sections. Esme had replied, "Nothing. Just the foundation for creating the roof in that area as it is." And as she had gotten to those thoughts of the conversation in her mind, Bella's eyes snapped open. Suddenly, instinct was speaking again and telling her loud and clear that she was on to something.

Jumping up she looked out the window and looked outside, but, all she could see was the one tower in a distance at the other in of the house and in the other direction another tower, but, it was much closer since it was at the same end as Elizabeth's room and the cone shaped roof over her room.

Excitement started coursing through her veins as she again began searching the room and this time she included the closet. Looking around, moving clothes this way and that, tapping on the walls then pressing on odds and end of inlays lining the different areas of the wall in closet. Finally, she looks up, frowns, walks out of the closet to the window and while leaning forwards looks up to the roof above the room. Once more walks back into the closet and smiles.

Reaching up she finds purchase in the small recess that she notices and she pulls down. If she hadn't been paying close enough attention it would have been easily overlooked as it had been in the past by everyone else. The little trap door comes down with stairs going up. Hesitating only a moment, Bella climbs up the stairs to see what is above, and as she is completely on solid flooring above, the little door with the stairway closes to become hidden and sealed once more.

Looking around Bella sees a room that is feminine in appearance, but, while having that light airy feeling to it the air in the room is stale and musty. Once more looking around, but, taking her time this go around, Bella begins to notice a lot more about the room. She sees where in one section some slats and a crack like the roof would slide open partially and that a telescope is positioned underneath that area. Next to that she spies what appears to be a lot of notes written in a childlike penmanship that is done in a beautiful script. Reading them Bella sees that Elizabeth was keeping notes concerning the night skies.

The excitement she is feeling in finding this little hideaway of Elizabeth's is almost overwhelming because though it might explain why Elizabeth was missing from her room at the time her parents checked on her, it doesn't explain why her parents thought they heard a sob and a cry of pain.

Surely, they would have looked up here and known about this place unless someone other than the Cullen family had built it. And that person along with Elizabeth had kept it a secret. That had to be logical because it wasn't mentioned in the telling of the disappearance or in the tour of the house upon their arrival. So, it stands to reason that no one knows of this secret place. Other hidden areas that had been specified to be built, yes, there was knowledge, but, not here.

There were a few pillows scattered around the room, now covered in thick layers of dust and a small pallet spread in one corner with a small table and chair pulled up close to the telescope. But, taking all of this in, Bella knew that she had more to discover here, so, she took a couple of minutes to look around before feeling a draft of cool air blowing. Moving over more towards that area she begins to run her hand along the wall, feels a small type of switch and presses. The wall moves slowly but steady to open onto a small landing with a winding stairway leading downwards.

Stepping out onto the narrow landing the panel behind her closes so she pulls her flashlight out of her jacket pocket while at the same time being thankful that she had thought to bring a jacket. Bella starts making her way down the staircase, slowly, but, steadily as it seems to be a bit weak in places. She finally comes to an area that has collapsed and as she begins to think of what she needs to do the stairs where she is standing begins moaning, groaning and cracking before it starts falling with Bella still standing on that section.

XXXXXXXXX

Throughout the night all five Cullen's along with trusted members of the staff search for the missing woman, but, turn up nothing. And, it is with the coming of dawn that they each realize they need to inform Alice and Rosalie of the disappearance of Isabella Swan, their cousin. Of course, the rest of the guests will have to be told as well, but, it is the two young women and how they will take the news that is stressing Esme and the rest of the family more than anything else.

From what little the three women had told of their family history, it was known that a very strong father figure was a constant in their lives and he would have to be told of the situation as well.

A storm was about to be let loose upon the Cullen household and nothing or anyone could stop it. It was coming and the rage that was building could be felt already.

**A/N: What is going to happen now? What will Charlie do? What about Rosalie and Alice? Is Elizabeth going to make an appearance and help find Bella?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two to three weeks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly. The next few chapters will be dedicated to my beta for all of the special help she has given me above and beyond the "call of duty".**

_Throughout the night all five Cullen's along with trusted members of the staff search for the missing woman, but, turn up nothing. And, it is with the coming of dawn that they each realize they need to inform Alice and Rosalie of the disappearance of Isabella Swan, their cousin. Of course, the rest of the guests will have to be told as well, but, it is the two young women and how they will take the news that is stressing Esme and the rest of the family more than anything else._

_From what little the three women had told of their family history, it was known that a very strong father figure was a constant in their lives and he would have to be told of the situation as well._

_A storm was about to be let lose upon the Cullen household and nothing or anyone could stop it. It was coming and the rage that was building could be felt already._

**CHAPTER 10: ACTIONS FIRST, EMOTIONS LAST**

It's five in the morning when the cottage phone rang. Both of the women there sleeping wanted to get up to answer, but, no choice was given since it continued, quit then start all over again. Finally, Rosalie got up to answer and ready to give Bella a good tongue lashing for calling so early. She mumbled, "What the hell, Bella? People are trying to sle-"

It was as she was staying 'sleep' that Esme interrupted her with, "I'm sorry, dear, to have to wake you at this hour, but, you and Alice need to come up to the main house immediately."

"Esme, why?"

"Please, dear, it'll be explained once you both get here and please, do so as soon as you can?"

"Has something happened to Bella?"

"I'll be happy to answer all of your questions once you arrived. Coffee is made and we are expecting you within the next few minutes." Was all Esme would say and then she hung up without another word.

Whatever sleepiness lingered was now gone do to the urgently sounding tone of Esme's voice and the fact that she was evasively firm on her insistence for both her and Alice to get up there so early. It was with a feeling of dread that Rosalie got to moving and woke Alice up with a scream yelling for her to haul her ass out of bed that something was wrong with Bella.

"What the shit? What's wrong with Bella? How do you know something's wrong?" question after question pouring from Alice's mouth as she quickly jumps out of bed and begins to dress. And, for once neither woman was giving a damn about how they might look to others as they just threw on what came to hand first. They rushed to leave only to run into a wall that turned out to be Emmett. He had come to escort both up to the main house, but, right behind him was Jasper. This was enough to alert and alarm the two even more that something had gone wrong with Bella staying in that room last night.

Looking at the expressions on the face of the two men, both women became even more upset and started questioning about what was the problem, but, no answers were given except for, "You'll understand once we get to the house." Alice screamed along with Rosalie who added a stomped foot due to the frustration of not knowing what was wrong.

As they entered from the patio doors Alice and Rosalie observed that Edward, Carlisle and Esme were standing and waiting for the two couples to come into the room. But, without waiting another moment Alice launched into her demand to know why they had been summoned and what had happened to Bella.

"Sit down, Alice and all will be explained. Once that is done then we need to make some decisions as to which direction to continue." Esme calmly told her.

Rosalie quietly sank down onto the nearest couch then reached out to pull Alice down next to her. Emmett had reached out towards her who snapped Rosalie's head around slightly where she looked at his hand that was in motion and then her eyes quickly darted up to his face then back to the hand. Her expression was emotionless with the eyes being coldly blank; she acted as if she didn't know him and like there wasn't anything developing between them. And, Alice was behaving in the same manner.

After everyone was seated, coffee handed around which was refused by Alice and Rosalie, the mood in the room was extremely tense and untrusting. Then taking a deep breath Esme explained the problem about Bella missing and all that they had been doing to try and locate her with no results. The two younger women looked at each of the occupants of the room before Rosalie reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Dialing she waited for the call to be answered on the other end of the phone.

"Uncle Charlie, sorry to call you so early, but, you are needed." Rosalie began speaking and then continued to explain what she meant. Then the call ended just as abruptly as it had begun with Charlie Swan saying he was on his way. That he would call with his flight information and arrival time on he had his reservations made.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged looks, rose and then left the room without any words being spoken. Emmett and Jasper made a move as if to go with them, but, was brought to a sudden halt by the deadly look both women gave them.

"We need to make some decisions and your input is important since it is concerning your cousin." Esme remarked quietly.

"Mrs. Cullen, no decisions or any further discussion with your family will be conducted until Charles Swan has arrived. We will be talking with him and then let you know what we have decided. Until then I would suggest that you do everything you can to find Isabella and don't bother us at this moment." Alice commanded. It was then both women left the house to return to their cottage and get ready to go meet their uncle once he arrived. They wanted to get away before they allowed emotions to become uncontrolled. By doing that wouldn't help Bella. They were keeping a very tight rein on their feelings at the moment.

XXXXXXX

Charlie heard the phone ringing, but, couldn't understand why anyone would be calling so early in the morning unless something bad was going on in town. He stumbled downstairs to answer the phone while still yawning and trying to wake up enough to understand what was happening. But, as he answered the phone and heard Rosalie's voice he perked up for one or two heartbeats until he was jerked fully awake by two factors; the sound of her voice which came across as tightly controlled and also it was void of any emotional intonations.

He listened to what she said and picked up on what wasn't said, but, only replied that he was getting ready to be on his way. That he would call with his flight schedule. Then he hung up the phone.

It didn't take long for Charlie to make all of the necessary arrangements to be on the road. One of his men had volunteered to drive him to Port Angeles to catch his flight with a change over in Seattle and then he would be on his way to help his girls. Hell would be dealt out to the ones that harmed them with no hesitation.

XXXXXXXX

When the stairway gave underneath Bella and she pummeled down the long, dark shaft she didn't have time to feel anything; fear, surprise, or any other emotion since it all happened so fast. One moment she was standing and the next she was at the bottom with all of the awareness knocked out her. Somewhere, or, rather, somehow, on the way down she had hit her head and loss consciousness for a time. Exactly how much time she had no way of knowing since the face of her watch was shattered and the watch, itself, no longer working.

Not being aware of the passage of time Bella was didn't know that she had been missed as yet by anyone. Had no idea of the activity taking place above her, or, that her dad had arrived for a search to begin all over again. The day had come and was swiftly going with no indication where she was at of that fact. It seemed as if no time had passed between the falling stairs and her coming to her senses.

She began feeling around for her flashlight, hoping like hell, that it would still be usable. Finally, she did find it and it was in working order, even though, the glass panel had broken. At least, the bulb still worked and that was the main thing she needed. Now, the next was to find her way out of this place before a panic set in by someone finding her missing.

Bella went to stand, but, had to sit back down for a moment as her leg was hurting, or, rather, more her ankle. She wasn't sure if it was twisted or broken, but, either way she needed to bandage it up and then find a stick she could use to help her walk since she couldn't stay where she was. It was damp and cold.

Staying put wasn't an option since no one knew she was missing, where she was or the condition she was in. On top of that it wouldn't take much time before she began to lose body heat and that would lead to death. "Maybe this whole thing about Elizabeth's warnings wasn't a bunch of nonsense after all, except for one thing, I'm not a direct descendant of the Cullen bloodline." She spoke aloud with her words echoing and bouncing off the walls as they advanced further into the cave.

Tearing strips off of her pants legs Bella wrapped her ankle as tightly as she could without cutting off the blood flow. And then feeling around the debris of the stair pieces she found part of the railing that would do for a walking stick. Once she was standing she began to move forwards away from where the stairs were descending. This information she gained as she had shown the light upwards to get a sense of direction.

After a bit she came to a fork with the tunnel dividing into two separate shafts, Bella looked around, but, didn't see anything that would indicate which direction she should go. But, making a decision and took a few steps towards the right a white mist appeared in front of her. It continued to grow in size and formation until it took the form of a young girl.

"Elizabeth?" Bella asked to where the girl smiled and nodded. "Can you help me out of here?" Bella asked of her to which Elizabeth smiled and nodded once more.

"You aren't the one, but, I will help." She told Bella.

"You mean the one the warning is meant for?" and Elizabeth nods.

"I know because we aren't related." Bella answers softly.

"Can you or will you tell me what happened to you when you disappeared?" to which Elizabeth hesitates then nods. She begins to speak softly with more of a mournful sound, but, told her story. Bella listened to each word without asking a single question. By the time Elizabeth had finished she had led Bella to the mouth of the cave that opened out into the forest after moving some bushes aside.

Turning to thank the young apparition she sees her pointing with sadness reflected upon her features. Bella follows with her eyes the direction the young woman was pointing, but, saw nothing. Puzzlement appearing on her face she turned back to Elizabeth only to see the saw sadness and the pointing finger. Suddenly, it dawned upon Bella what Elizabeth was telling her.

"You were buried by the one that murdered you over by that tree." She declared aloud while turning back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled her sad smile, nodded and then vanished as if into a puff of smoke, but, into the silence she was heard to say, "Take care of she that is in danger."

XXXXXXXX

Charlie arrived to be met by Rosalie and Alice. After collecting his bag and getting a cab they all stopped to get a bite to eat while filling him in on the information they did know. Once they were finished they called another cab and headed out to Whispering Pines for Charlie to meet the Cullen family.

Upon arrival introductions were done, the story of Bella's disappearance told, along with information of what they had done to try to locate her. The whole time Charlie sat and listened then he said in his police mode voice, "Double your efforts. Your other guests don't need to be told what is happening. By letting them continue to go their own way they will be out of ours. But, make no mistake, my daughter will be found or hell will paid."

Edward had been listening all day to what was being said, doing everything he could personally do to try and find Bella while becoming more depressed as time marched on with no results. He now regretted his actions and attitude towards the woman as she never displayed anything other than being friendly and wanting to solve the puzzle. She hadn't thrown herself at him or done anything to drawn any of his attention to herself. He was missing the unexplainable charge he got each time he touched her or was standing near her.

It was now nearing midnight with all of the guests in bed after looking for more clues, but, Bella's father had been correct about them all staying out of the way. But, at this moment they were nowhere nearer to finding her than they had been this morning or last night.

Walking out the patio doors onto the patio itself, Edward noticed Charlie Swan standing and looking out towards the woods. Edward cleared his throat to alert the older man as to his presence, but, Charlie said nothing, only nodded once while continuing to look out to the woods.

"Son, let's take a stroll. Something is calling to me and you know this area; I don't."

After about fifteen minutes into their stroll someone crying was heard. Both men stopped to try to locate the direction from which it was coming. Once that was done they took off running towards the sound to find Bella weeping as she kneeled at the base of a tree.

**A/N: Charlie kept his emotions under control as did Rosalie and Alice during this time, but, are they going to burst loose once they know that Bella is safe? Why was Bella kneeling at the tree base and crying?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two to three weeks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly. The next few chapters will be dedicated to my beta for all of the special help she has given me above and beyond the "call of duty".**

_Edward had been listening all day to what was being said, doing everything he could personally do to try and find Bella while becoming more depressed as time marched on with no results. He now regretted his actions and attitude towards the woman as she never displayed anything other than being friendly and wanting to solve the puzzle. She hadn't thrown herself at him or done anything to draw any of his attention to her. He was missing the unexplainable charge he got each time he touched her or was standing near her._

_It was now nearing midnight with all of the guests in bed after looking for more clues, but, Bella's father had been correct about them all staying out of the way. But, at this moment they were nowhere nearer to finding her than they had been this morning or last night._

_Walking out the patio doors onto the patio itself, Edward noticed Charlie Swan standing and looking out towards the woods. Edward cleared his throat to alert the older man as to his presence, but, Charlie said nothing, only nodded once while continuing to look out to the woods._

"_Son, let's take a stroll. Something is calling to me and you know this area; I don't."_

_After about fifteen minutes into their stroll someone crying was heard. Both men stopped to try to locate the direction from which it was coming. Once that was done they took off running towards the sound to find Bella weeping as she kneeled at the base of a tree._

**CHAPTER 11: ONE MYSTERY DOWN, ONE TO GO**

Both men took a moment to survey the situation hoping to find some understanding as to why Bella was weeping as she was and it didn't take long before the bandage wrapped around her ankle made them realize that she was injured and that was probably the source of her distress. But, being men neither realized that their conclusion was incorrect. The woman was weeping because Elizabeth had spent all of this time unnoticed and separated from being buried with her family. That no one ever knew where she was or what happened to her. Elizabeth's whole story for that last night of her life was a sad and hurtful one. No one had wept for the lost child over her burial site until now.

Ascertaining that what was conceived to be the cause of Bella's tears, both men went over to her to try and ease her. They fully believed that she was upset because of painful injuries which made it difficult to move any great distance and that she had endured the harsh hardships of whatever caused her to go missing in the first place. Wrong assumptions, but, what other facts did they have to come to any other conclusion?

Charlie knelt down beside his daughter whom more or less, prevented Edward from doing so and left him standing close by as he began to speak to her in softened tones so as not to alarm her any further. "Little girl, don't cry. I'm here now to take care of you.

"We need to get you back to the main house so a doctor can take care of you properly, let Alice and Rosalie help get you cleaned up, some food in you and then you tucked up nice and tight in bed letting us pamper the hell out of you." He kept talking to her in such a manner as her cries begin to lessen and as her crying came to a complete halt Charlie gathered her closer to his body while rubbing circles on her back as he whispered, "Let's get you up now and head back." It was then that she became more aware of her father and Edward Cullen being with her.

Charlie makes to stand while drawing Bella up with him, but, has a bit of problems doing so since she isn't quite able to assist with getting herself up. It was at that moment that Edward became more active in the conversation by offering, "Mr. Swan, allow me to help." He knelt down placing one arm behind Bella and the other under her legs at the knee bend and rose with her firmly secure in his hold, but, as he stood to his full height Bella made her discomfort known. And as the morning light broke through the overhang of the trees both men could see why. She was one massive bruise from head to toe. Not being sure of how or where she had received the bruising or the injuries to her ankle; another plan had to be devised to get her back home. Edward bent down just enough to lower her legs back to the ground, but, placed her close enough to the tree so she could maintain balance with Charlie standing close by to assist her if needed, he turns his back to her and bends down at the knees. "We don't want to cause you any further pain, so, the best way to do this is if you climb onto my back. I can piggy back you back to the house that way. I believe it will be more comfortable for you than for you to try to walk or be carried any other way." Both Bella and Charlie looked at him for a minute or so before he encouraged his daughter to accept and aided her up onto Edward's back. Once situated and her legs raised around his waist, Edward looped an arm underneath each leg to secure her position more firmly before starting to walk back towards the house. Charlie walked along beside the young man that was assisting his daughter.

It took a bit longer to get back to the house than it had done to reach the woods and to locate Bella, but, Edward moved as if she weighed nothing, all the while never hesitating in his stride or breathing. She whispered a thank you in his ear which brought a small smile to his face.

During their stroll back to the house Charlie and Edward filled Bella in on the situation that existed there. None of the other writers or their staff had been apprised of her missing. In fact, they had all continued with their own methods of trying to solve the puzzle of the Vanishing Child.

"Well, I don't know whether to bring their fun to an end, or, to allow them to continue on for the next three days before informing everyone that I have solved the mystery. In fact, I know all that has happened from beginning to end. I know the whole story right down to where she is at this moment." And that statement brought Edward to a complete stop. He looked back over his shoulder to the young woman before continuing on to the house.

"And you alone feel that you know what others have tried to find out, but, have failed time and time again?" he questions.

"Yes, I know for sure. But, I'll discuss that later, if you don't mind." Bella answered a little more sharply than she had intended.

Charlie only looked from one to the other of the young people with a sly smile wanting to appear, but, he refused to allow it to do so. Someone was finally standing up to Bella and she wasn't able to walk all over that person. Of course, what he had seen of Edward in the few short hours he had been in their home, he was another Bella. They both had heart, compassion, kindness of nature, but, stubborn as hell for what they believed to be right.

Now, he didn't short change Jasper or Emmett, either, when it came to Alice and Rosalie. He paid very close attention to how those two young men responded to his nieces. They had those two young men wrapped around their pinkie and knew it, but, didn't try to take too much advantage of the fact.

He was glad to see that the girls had all met such strong, upstanding men that seemed to care about them even if they were unaware of the depth of their feelings right now. Charlie hadn't been in law enforcement all these years without learning how to read people. And what he read about Emmett, Jasper and Edward he was satisfied that his girls would be taken care of and loved with that, that each young man had to give and beyond. And, knowing his girls like he does, he knew that their love and devotion to each of these men would be just as strong and returned equally.

And, of course, he didn't do as Bella had asked. He had had a background check done on the whole family and was satisfied with the results of those findings as well. No, Charlie Swan was a happy man to see who his girls had unknowingly chosen to share their lives with.

Finally, they reached the patio and called for Carlisle and Esme who came running immediately with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper behind. They had just risen and were getting ready to start searching once again. All six people came to an immediate halt as they spied Charlie with Edward and realized who was on his back.

An expression of joy brightened Esme's face to be quickly followed by a frown and she demanded, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, that isn't any way to treat a lady and especially a guest in this house. How could you throw her on your back like a sack of potatoes instead of gently transporting her in your arms?"

"Damn, Mom, ha-"

"That language isn't allowable when speaking to your mother, young man. Apologize." Carlisle quickly cut in.

"Dad, I'm trying to explain that this was the only way to bring Ms Swan back that would cause the least amount of discomfort due to her injuries. Also, we need to get her the rest of the way inside so you can check over her injuries since you are the closest doctor." Without any further words the way was cleared for Edward to enter and ease Bella down onto a couch. It was then that the rest of them saw what Edward had been talking about. Head to toe with cuts, bumps, scrapes, bruising and bandaged ankle all tossed together. It's a wonder she was still alive.

"I think we best get you seen to and then into the tub and into bed for some rest." Carlisle stated.

"Bed sounds lovely right now, but, I do have a question or two. Esme does one have to wait until the deadline before stating the mystery solved?" Bella asked while trying to get more comfortable as a moan escaped at the same time.

"No, no one has to wait. If one of you feels that you have the answers to the mystery then we will gather everyone for the solution to be given. But, understand that proof must be able to be provided." Esme told her.

"Proof I have and it can be given. So, allow me to get more presentable and then I would like to give you the solution to the Vanishing Child, but, understand that my giving you the answers to that mystery doesn't solve the mystery that still exists with what is coming and to who is still in danger. That is something I can't answer totally, but, might be able to supply an answer or so after I am able to check some facts in regards to that mystery."

"So, you can tell us how Elizabeth Cullen came to be missing from a locked room and where she went?" Esme asked.

"I can do more than that. I can tell you her whole story for that night and where she is now." Bella replied.

"Very well, I'll gather everyone while my husband sees to your injuries and you have time to freshen up. We will all gather back here for brunch and hear the tale that you have to tell."

So, Carlisle took care of Bella's injuries and agreed that the ankle had only been twisted instead of broken and due to her actions of binding it then using a stick to help even her weight off of it had kept it from being further harmed. The cuts were cleared and then, like the bruising, would heal in their own time.

After that the women assisted her into the nearest first ground floor bath for her to get cleaned up while Alice quickly went back to their cottage to get her some clothes. Once she was taken care of, cleaned up, refreshed with clean clothes it was time for brunch and the rest of the guests had been gathered to hear Bella's accounting of the mystery's answers.

They ate first with jokes being tossed back and forth, but, nothing was said about Bella having been missing. Those in the know of those facts knew the information would be stated as Bella told of her adventure in solving the mystery.

Then the moment came and Bella began, "You all know that I spent the night in Elizabeth Cullen's room, but, what you don't know is that I, myself, went missing for twenty four hours. And, it was during that period that I discovered the answers to the riddles that have eluded everyone since the child had gone missing.

"After locking the door to her room just as she had done I looked around the room, took the time to check every nook and corner, over the furniture, around the furniture and even under the furniture as I believed there had to be another way out of that room that wasn't known to her parents or others. And, as I sat with frustration I decided to look again, but, keeping in mind to try to figure out where I hadn't tried as yet. It was then the answer came to me; the closet. The closet was the only place that I hadn't checked over completely. So, in I went and looked around once, twice and again. That was when in sheer frustration I looked up, I guess for divine inspiration, and I saw it.

"Right there in the far corner was an indentation where a hand could fit. Reaching up I pulled down and sure enough a stairway came down leading to another room. Going up them I saw a room sparsely furnished with just a few pillows and a telescope over at the window. So, it stands to reason that young Elizabeth was interested in observing the stars and planets. And, I did find some diaries with what I assume to be her writing of her observations." At this point Bella paused long enough for a drink of water before continuing.

"You are saying this is how she got out of her room?" was thrown at Bella. "Her door was locked from the inside and no one saw her exit it. So, there had to be another way or you would have found her bones up there." Was the snark remark.

"First, let me clear up a misconception that has lasted all of these years. Yes, Elizabeth locked her door from the inside. But, locks back in those days could be unlocked with a key from either side unless the key is left in the lock which will prevent anyone else from using a key to unlock it from the other side and that wasn't done in this case.

"Elizabeth had locked the door, but, her parents had been able to unlock the door, so, there was nothing in the lock to stop them from entering the room once retrieving another key."

"Well, I'll be damned. I never even gave that simple fact a thought." Said Esme as her family's heads snap around to look at her in surprise of the words she had chosen to use.

Then Bella continued to describe how she did find another doorway which led to a secret passageway. This passageway ran for a good ways back into the house, but, in that area it came to a small landing and then a stairway downwards. She told of how she had followed this only to come to an abrupt halt as part of the stairs was missing. And, as she stood there trying to decide what to do next the stairs underneath her gave way and she fell downwards.

"I don't know how long I was there unconscious, but, as soon as I could I searched for my flashlight, hoping that it still worked which it did, and tried to stand. That was when I found out that I had injured my ankle. So, tearing some material from my pants I was able to bind my ankle and then use part of the stair railing as a walking stick to be able to stand and move.

"I walked for a distance to only come to two tunnels each leading off into a different direction. And, not being sure which one to take I asked for help and help came in a most unsuspecting manner. The apparition of Elizabeth appeared and led the way out.

"It was during this short time I was able to ask questions and hope she might be able to answer them. She did, but, it took effort on her part.

"She told me that I had followed her example as to leaving the room and walking through the cave. But, once she had reached the exit she saw a man attacking a woman. It was one of the males that lived on the grounds and the young woman was a member of the house staff. Seeing this she ordered him to stop immediately and to report to her father. He threw the young woman to the side where she had hit her head and he turned to approach Elizabeth and treated her in the same manner as he had the other woman. Elizabeth's skull was cracked due to the blow which killed her instantly.

"Pretending to be part of the search party that was looking for Elizabeth as he heard footsteps and voices approach where he and the two females were. Stepping away from them and going to meet the men he was able to send them off into another direction since they thought he was covering the area where they all were at that moment.

"After they left the young man returned and quickly dug a hole to throw Elizabeth's body into it since he believed her to be dead. He had just gotten it filled in and was going to do the same for the other woman when Elizabeth's uncle rounded the corner to see the young woman dead on the ground. He immediately pulled his gun and shouted out for assistance.

"He was hung right there as the young woman's body was carried away to be prepared for burial. No one knowing that he had also harmed young Elizabeth and that she was buried within sight of them. Her body to this day lies at the base of the tree that looks towards the cave entrance.

"But, the warnings she was issuing a few nights ago still exist." Bella finished. A hush had fallen over the room as she finished relaying the facts she had discovered.

"If what you say can be proven then you have indeed solved the mystery of the Vanishing Child." Esme gave instructions for Jasper to quickly go up to Elizabeth's room and to check out the facts in the closet while she told Edward and Emmett to go to the tree since Edward had already been there and dig to see if a body was indeed buried there.

"For the record can you give me the name of the uncle that stumbled upon the happenings of that time?"

"Yes, it was Blakley Brandon who had married Abigail Cullen, Roger Cullen's only sister. That family resided on the estate next to this one." Bella answered.

It didn't take long before Jasper returned to verify the facts as Bella had declared them. And another hour passed before Edward and Emmett returned to state that a body of a young person was found where Bella had said it would be.

"How did you learn all of this?"

"I told you, Elizabeth told me the last little bit of it."

Nothing else was said or asked as everyone was taking the time to try to absorb the facts of the solved mystery.

**A/N: Okay, you now know Elizabeth's story, but, who is being threatened still and for what reason?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two to three weeks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

"_If what you say can be proven then you have indeed solve the mystery of the Vanishing Child." Esme gave instructions for Jasper to quickly go up to Elizabeth's room and to check out the facts in the closet while she told Edward and Emmett to go to the tree since Edward had already been there and dig to see if a body was indeed buried there._

"_For the record can you give me the name of the uncle that stumbled upon the happenings of that name?"_

"_Yes, it was Blakley Brandon who had married Abigail Cullen, Roger Cullen's only sister. That family resided on the estate next to this one." Bella answered._

_It didn't take long before Jasper returned to verify the facts as Bella had declared them. And another hour passed before Edward and Emmett returned to state that a body of a young person was found where Bella had said it would be._

"_How did you learn all of this?"_

"_I told you, Elizabeth told me the last little bit of it."_

_Nothing else was said or asked as everyone was taking the time to try to absorb the facts of the solved mystery._

**CHAPTER 12: RESOLUTION FOR ONE**

"So, you solved the mystery in just a matter of what, three or four days? How kind of you to let us know so quickly, my dear, and you even managed to come up with a very convincing story along with proof. Now, we know that it was a sham, this so called mystery weekend. None of us had a chance as it was all planned in the first place that you would be awarded the story rights and family endorsement. I mean after all you are Mrs. Cullen's favorite, aren't you?" are the snidely delivered remarks of one Jordan Daily that had been shown up by Bella a couple of nights ago. His comments of how to research material for writing a good novel hadn't set right with her when he was downing her approach, so, she fired back at him. He huffed at the time, but, took acceptation to what she had said in front of others.

"Mr. Daily, are you by any chance accusing my wife of something underhanded?" Carlisle quickly spoke up while looking directly into Jordan's eyes, daring him to continue speaking in the same vein as what he had started while addressing Bella.

"Mr. Daily, I don't know who the hell you are, and from your behavior at this gathering, I'm not sure that I want to, but, if you are questioning the ethics of my daughter, then you better be prepared to discuss the issue with me in a more private, but, manly manner pronto." Charlie added his two cents as he drew himself up to his full height.

"Best selling author or not, I agree with Mr. Swan." Remarked Emmett, Jasper and Edward all together.

"Young men, that is Chief Swan, thank you very much." Charlie took the time to correct them and then watched all three nod his direction. Then turning back to his original object of attention he continued, "Speak plainly of what you are accusing my daughter or these good people of doing, but, if you can't do that with some sort of polite conduct then I would suggest that you KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?"

Daily nodded and changed his direction of questioning. "With the mystery being solved where does that leave the result of us?"

"You all were invited for the week and that hasn't changed. Each of you are more than welcome to complete the week before leaving. And, you are invited to attend the moving of Elizabeth Cullen's body to lie next to her family in the family cemetery. The service will take place tomorrow morning, but, in the meantime we will be notifying the authorities to let them know what has been discovered." Esme answered, but, took the time to glance at each and every invited guest in turn.

The group, as a whole was disgusted with the actions of one of their own, Jordan Daily, but, they all knew him for one occasion or another to be nothing more than a rude asshole. He had no regards for anyone if they couldn't help or further his career in anyway. He was totally selfish and self centered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, I can't speak for anyone else, but, my own people, however, I would like to remain and see this story through to the completion. From what has been discovered, the young woman is deserving of respect and I wish to give my support in that aspect to the end." Halley Markham had offered. After she had finished the rest of the guests had endorsed the same sentiments. At that point everyone broke off into same groups and began to leave to do their own thing.

That is everyone, but, one Jordan Daily who stood huffing and puffing while shaking his head. Finally, he says, "My people and I are out of here. You can do or believe what you what, but, I still find it hard to believe what the bitch -" and with that he got no further as fist cracked against his jaw with another from a different direction against his nose. He screams in pain drawing the attention of the rest of the guests once more. And what they see set all of them laughing as Rosalie and Alice are busily shaking their injured hands with Carlisle checking to make sure no bones had been broken when they each popped the hell out of one loud mouth writer.

"Our cousin isn't a bitch or a liar like some people we have met."

"You think I don't recognize you two? I know what line of work you both are in and it sure as hell isn't as her staff, so, right there is a lie to begin this adventure with. You just wanted a free ride and to act like the whores you are." That statement brought silence from everyone. It didn't take long before Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Charlie drew back to deliver a punch to different sections of his body. The effect was such that he didn't know whether to bend forwards or backwards. Instead his knees buckled and on his way down to the floor he somehow ends on his butt.

"Didn't heed my warning, did you, jackass? My girls were will taught how to take care of themselves when the need arose. You were also warned to voice your opinion in a respectful tone, or, to stay the hell quiet. Didn't listen then either so now you can suffer the consequences of your actions.

"My girls aren't whores or anything else sleazy that you might want to label them. They have worked hard to achieve the successes that they have and earned everything on the up and up with no shortcuts or lewd history to it. Can the same be said about you? I do believe that your jealousy is showing, Mr. Daily, and I would suggest that you gain control of it before something more serious occurs in the future from someone else. They might do more that offer a few jabs to certain body parts.

"And in final saying, let me tell you that whatever is these young women's business might be it is definitely not yours."

"Well, I guess that told your selfish ass, Jordan." Alexis Cramden told him as she had stood to one side watching play by play action.

"I will sue you for damages. All of you will pay for what you have done to me. I have plenty of witnesses that can verify that you have no cause as to you hitting me."

"What witnesses? I don't see anyone that can testify with any accuracy as to your statements, Daily." Brook Northern stated, another invited author, as he turned to survey all persons standing around him. Each was shaking their heads no. "See, no witnesses whatsoever for your side of things, but, now, if we are asked if you have provoked the situation then I, for one, what have to testify as to that being the truth."

After a bit longer of just looking from one group to the next and the next, Jordan Daily withdrew from the room by stalking out through the patio door heading towards the cottage that he and his staff had been assigned. While heading in the direction he was shouting and yelling for and at his people to get everything packed up as they were leaving this place immediately. "I refuse to stay any place that has no respect for me or my work. That can't even treat me in a manner that my position demands." Were the various comments that could be heard by all that remained at the main house.

The others after making sure all of the excitement was over left to return to their different activities and to get on with their day. Of course, everyone knew they had to shift gears since the mystery had been solved, but, each had more than one project going and the change wouldn't be that hard, or, affect them that much.

Bella finally got everyone to quit fussy over her and to get her back to her cottage as she just wanted to rest for a while and have some quiet time to get her head cleared of the last twenty four hours. Not to forget, but, to get a better perspective on things and have time to make sense of the facts. Something she hadn't had the time to do while trying to survive her fall and then to get out of the cave. At least, everyone now knew what had happened to Elizabeth Cullen and plans were being made to remove her from the current grave to the family cemetery to lie next to her parents.

XXXXXXXXX

Rolling over to look at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed Bella realized that she had slept most of the day away. Well, truth be told, she had slept all day and most of the night and now it was two in the morning. Her body feeling battered from the treatment it had received made it difficult to move, but, she was beginning to feel restless and achy just from being in bed for too long of a period on top of her other injuries. Trying to roll over without making too much noise and disturbing Rosalie or Alice, it was slow going, but, she did finally manage to get into a seated position. Getting off of the bed and to the bathroom was going to be another problem, but, with determination and moving slow, very, very, slowly by hobbling she made it.

Finishing up with a quick clean up and fresh breath, Bella makes her painstakingly way to the door of her room and then out into the living area of the cottage. To her surprise she sees Charlie sleeping on the couch. So, being as quiet as she could so not to awaken him she moves on towards the kitchen wanting a cup of coffee. Once that is started she decides to take at look at all of the notes that have been collected over the last few days. Elizabeth had told her that the threat still existed and Bella wanted to see if she could pinpoint the person it might be. She had a creepy feeling she knew, but, only by looking at the notes would she be able to be more definite about her thoughts and conclusions.

She felt that somehow her Alice was being targeted and the reason as to why needed to be found. How Alice might be involved would only be known after looking over the notes and the family tree for both the Cullen and Brandon families. As to the reason why, well, that was going to require a lot more digging, but, would it need to be done here or someplace else?

**A/N: Jordan Daily got put into his place by more than one person. Did he deserve it? Is Bella correct about Alice being the target? If so, for what reason?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two to three weeks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**WHO IN THE HELL WROTE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's Saga beloved Twilight, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass in them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_Finishing up with a quick clean up and fresh breath, Bella makes her painstakingly way to the door of her room and then out into the living area of the cottage. To her surprise she sees Charlie sleeping on the couch. So, being as quiet as she could so not to awaken him she moves on towards the kitchen wanting a cup of coffee. Once that is started she decides to take at look at all of the notes that have been collected over the last few days. Elizabeth had told her that the threat still existed and Bella wanted to see if she could pinpoint the person it might be. She had a creepy feeling she knew, but, only by looking at the notes would she be able to be more definite about her thoughts and conclusions._

_She felt that somehow her Alice was being targeted and the reason as to why needed to be found. How Alice might be involved would only be known after looking over the notes and the family tree for both the Cullen and Brandon families. As to the reason why, well, that was going to require a lot more digging, but, would it need to be done here or someplace else?_

**CHAPTER 13: WE HAVE A PLAN**

About an hour later Bella is still up and so absorbed into her notes that she fails to hear Charlie getting up. He noticed the light over towards the kitchen and dining area, then sees his daughter slowly leafing through some papers she happens to be ready. He smells the brewed coffee so heads in that direction to get a cup, all the while not wanting to disturb or startle Bella.

She catches the moving and quickly turns in that direction to see her dad getting some of the coffee she had made earlier and asks, "Problem sleeping?"

"Not really. Turned over and the light sort of caught my attention. Looked up and saw you at the turn shifting through some papers that seem to be holding a lot of interest for you. Care to share, or, is it a great mystery?" he replies and then asks at the end in a more or less joking manner.

"Dad, the mystery still isn't completely solved. And, at the moment I'm trying to put all of the known clues together and see what sense I can make of them." she answers his question.

"And, what mystery might that be? From everything that was said earlier today you did solve the mystery."

"No. No, I didn't cause as legend goes Elizabeth only appears when a direct line family member is threatened or an occurrence is about to happen. Next, as Elizabeth's spirit was helping me she told me that the danger was still need and to "help her" meaning the one that was threatened was a woman.

"I know that it will sound crazy, but, I believe that Alice is the one that is in danger and the threat is concerning her." That statement caught Charlie's complete attention enough that he reached out to pull a chair out from the table and took a seat close to his daughter.

"Take the time to quickly bring me up to speed on why you believe such a thing." He demanded. So, Bella began at the beginning of their arrival and the two times that Elizabeth's spirit appeared to all which was family members and guests. It was explained what the appearance symbolized, and, then she repeated what Elizabeth had told her in the cave while showing her the way out.

"Dad, take a look at these notes. Follow the family tree from that time period which shows that Roger Cullen's sister married man with the last name of Brandon.

"I know this must sound crazy, but, the spelling of the name then and now haven't changed. Could Uncle Lester be related in some way to this earlier Brandon? And, if he was then that would make Alice related to the Cullen's. That would also explain why Elizabeth is appearing to warn her of impending harm." The whole time Bella had been speaking and explaining things to Charlie she had been looking down and shoving the pieces of paper in his direction to show why she was coming up with should findings.

During all of that time Charlie never said a word, but, just listened to all that Bella was saying; turning things over in his mind. Once Bella had finished telling him about the facts she had gathered and studied so far, he only made one comment, "We need to know more." And, after that statement father and daughter spent the rest of the time going back over all of research material and Bella's notes until they heard Rosalie and Alice starting to move around in their rooms.

"You say Rosalie has been the one getting all of the research information for the Elizabeth Cullen mystery? And, Alice is the one doing all of the co correlating?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because we need to pull a lot more information before we make the total assumption that Alice is the one in danger. The whole family history up to the present needs to be traced and then examined. Then we need to decide how Alice, if she does, ties into the family and after look to see if we can spot where the danger might be coming from, or, the reason as to why she is threatened. With all of the information laid out in front of us we might be able to understand all of this suddenly coming out of the blue like this and best know how to handle it all."

Bella agreed with her dad and just as she was about to continue both of her cousins walked into view. Once they spied Bella and Charlie setting at the table with papers spread all over the place they stopped short with a frown of puzzlement and then a raised brow of questions appearing on Alice's face.

"What's going on?" she asked in a very hesitant manner. The couple sitting at the table looked at Alice and then a quick glance at each other while trying to decide how to answer. The young woman sees all of the side glances between father and daughter, but, it made her nervous. "It really is kind of freaking me out that neither of you are answering a simple question." She remarks while moving forward again in the direction of the kitchen with Rosalie right behind her. And, she is now looking more closely to at the couple at the table as well.

After the new arrivals had their coffees both moved to a sofa in the living area, sat down, got comfortable before turning back to look at the two persons seated behind them. "Okay, now that everyone is up and more or less, awake, what the hell is going on?" Rosalie demanded an answer and her expression reflected that she wasn't going to back down until she had a satisfactory answer to her question.

Charlie slowly got up from where he was seated then walked over to side between Alice and Rosalie while considering how to answer their questions. But, before he had a chance to say anything Bella decided that the truth would be the best way to get to the bottom of things with their help and support. So, she told them everything she had told her dad while Charlie was watching for each of their reactions to the news.

"So, let me get this straight, it's possible that I'm somehow related in a distant way to the Cullen family?" Alice reasoned in a questioning manner.

"Yes, but, in a very distant manner. Somehow, it seems that you might be a direct line descendant of Blakley and Abigail Brandon." Bella paused, but, saw that Alice was about to make a comment, so, she held up her hand to halt any more questions until she was able to get everything said. "Before we can definitely say anything more for sure a complete family tree research needs to be done. All that we have done so far is just enough to give us details about the beginnings of the families, but, nothing beyond that. it is the last name of Brandon and the fact that Elizabeth said that the threat still exist and told me to help 'her' meaning a female.

"Sorry, but, other than those few facts I haven't anything else to work with. I got up at two this morning to try to reason this entire out since it was running around and around in my mind. That was when Dad got up and I confided in him about my thoughts of the situation.

"We were looking through all that had been collected up to now trying to come up with some answers, but, it seems that we are only encountering more questions than answers."

"Okay, so, we need more information to be able to possible answers the questions. What I would suggest is that I go back into town to the library, and then hit the library here at the main house to get all of the information on the family tree that is available. But, instead of trying to print everything it would be faster to put all of it on a flash drive and then go over it together back here." Rosalie suggested.

But, before she continues Alice jumped in with her contribution, "And, while Rosalie is doing that I will continue with putting everything in order by a dateline. That way we can trace any incidents that are unusual or that stands out from the normal around what might have been going on during that time period."

"Sounds like a plan, girls, and with having a few days off, I'll stay and see what I might be able to contribute. Instead of Rosalie doing all of the research how about if I take the main house while she takes the library?"

"Sounds good to me, Uncle Charlie." Both Rosalie and Alice say at the same time.

"Okay, girls, let me get showered and changed then we can see about starting our day. Bella, you stay here and rest until we get back. Don't worry about eating as one of us will pick something up and bring it back for you."

And with that they were off and running to get ready for their assigned tasks. Seems there was still a mystery to solve and it involved the life of one of them. Something like that is a great incentive to get busy and get all of the information you could in the shortest amount of time.

"Wait a minute!" Bella hollered at them all. "Just hold up a moment. We can't get started just yet. Elizabeth Cullen is being buried in the family cemetery this morning and I, for one, intent to be there."

"Sorry, cuz, forgot all about that. We all will be there and then we can leave to get do what we need to do after that." Alice said.

XXXXXXXX

Without anyone, other than family, being aware of it, Esme had made all of the necessary arrangements for the proper burial of Elizabeth Isabella Cullen. She had selected the casket and had issued the orders for the plot next to Roger Cullen to be prepared to receive the young woman.

When it was time for the service at the graveside it had surprised Esme that indeed all of her guests had attended as they had said they would. That is all but Jordan Daily. He had left in a huff the afternoon before without further words being spoken to anyone.

**A/N: What will be the findings of Charlie and the girls once they have collected everything they are wanting?**

**Hope you will enjoy the new story and will take the time to let me know your thoughts.**

**Updating should be about every two to three weeks.**


End file.
